


Cultus Civilis

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Death Eaters, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Single work, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, bottom!Snape, Еxplicit language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Бедный, но очень талантливый студент Северус Снейп, получив стипендию, принимается изучать зельеварение в прославленной Академии Гринвича. Там он знакомится с новым, харизматичным преподавателем исторического факультета Игорем Каркаровым - у которого готов учиться не только основам культурологии. Студенческая жизнь, немного политики и много-много запутанных отношений.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr/Severus Snape, Igor Karkarov/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cultus civilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460544) by [Verinen Paronitar (some_hag)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_hag/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar). 



> Переводчик не во всем согласен с позицией героев. Авторские хэдканоны сохранены. Оба указанных в шапке пейринга действительно имеют место.

Северус перевел дух, глубоко вдохнул и в сотый раз задумался — не развернуться ли на каблуках и не отправиться ли домой, но ни одной мало-мальски существенной причины для этого не находилось. Можно, конечно, сослаться на необходимость еще раз проверить, все ли он упаковал как следует, но вряд ли этого хватит. Он страдал. Чертовски. День выдался длинный, и больше всего Северусу сейчас хотелось, чтобы он наконец закончился.

В страданиях, собственно, не было ничего нового. Как и в том, что страдал он чертовски: началось это все восемнадцать лет и восемь месяцев тому назад, в день, когда он появился на свет, так что он уже привык, но сейчас речь шла не о привычном ежедневном дискомфорте. Ему нужно было знакомиться с новыми людьми. Заниматься легкой непринужденной болтовней. И не обязательно обладать даром предвидения, чтобы понять — ни черта хорошего из этого не выйдет. Северус никогда не был силен в общении, не умел притворяться, будто его интересуют дела людей, которых он видит впервые в жизни. На самом деле желания заводить более близкие знакомства у него тоже не возникало — по опыту Северуса, люди в основном приносили боль и разочарование, он вполне мог обойтись без них. Парочки старых школьных приятелей ему более чем хватало для общения, одного он даже мог назвать своим другом. 

Но именно этот друг, Леониус Мальсибер, и был в ответе за его теперешние страдания. Завтра начиналась их учеба в Академии Гринвича — Северус собирался заниматься зельями, а Мальсибер заклинаниями, — и Северус, сам не очень понимая почему, согласился, когда Леониус пригласил его провести вечер последнего свободного дня в гостях у своего крестного, Августа Руквуда. Он прекрасно знал, разумеется, каких взглядов придерживаются Руквуд с Мальсибером и в каком общественном движении принимают активное участие, и хотя сам еще не решил, как к этому относиться, возможность попасть в высшие круги чистокровных волшебников, тех самых, которые железной рукой управляют всем магическим сообществом... Нет, от такого просто не отказываются.

Среди гостей должен был присутствовать какой-то приятель _старого зануды_ , новый лектор Академии или что-то в этом роде, Леониус не счел нужным запоминать в деталях и ничего конкретного не сказал, но в любом случае — можно попробовать завязать полезные знакомства. Может быть, отчасти поэтому Северус и согласился: да, он не был блестящим собеседником и не обладал положением в обществе, но одного у него было не отнять. Ума. В свой ум Северус верил всегда, и наконец-то его усилия оказались должным образом вознаграждены.

Благодаря блестящим успехам в учебе и особенно безупречно сданным экзаменам, Северус получил стипендию в Академии Гринвича — иначе у него не было бы ни малейшего шанса. Он просто не смог бы себе это позволить. Стипендия покрывала немалую трехгодичную плату за обучение, необходимый минимум заявленных в программе ингредиентов и право на неограниченное пользование библиотекой. За все остальное Северусу придется платить самому, и этого остального хватало: проживание в студенческом кампусе, книги, без которых просто не получится обойтись, оборудование для приготовления зелий, еда, мыло, свечи...

Северус все лето работал в Секции Экспериментальных Зелий, выполняя всевозможные поручения — мыл склянки и ножи, ведрами шинковал гусениц и крысиные хвосты, удобрял растения в теплицах и вообще делал все, порой по четырнадцать часов в сутки, чтобы заработать побольше. Он мог бы, конечно, сэкономить и жить с родителями, а в Академию попросту аппарировать каждое утро, но об этом даже думать не хотелось. Даже короткое лето в этой дыре причиняло ему боль, что уж говорить о целом годе... И речи быть не может. Кроме того, арендная плата была сравнительно невысока, и он разделит ее на двоих с Леониусом. Годы, проведенные в шумной спальне Хогвартса, избавили его от лишней тяги к уединению, всего лишь один сосед по квартире — вполне приемлемый вариант.

Всю прошедшую неделю Северус с болью в сердце тратил и тратил с таким трудом заработанные галлеоны. Котлов и весов, которыми он пользовался в школе, уже не хватало, Академия требовала от своих студентов гораздо лучшей экипировки — потому что варить им придется куда более сложные и многокомпонетные зелья. Все, что только можно было, Северус постарался купить подержанным, но этого оказалось не так много: вещи такого уровня не валялись по углам в домах волшебников, а те, кто действительно всем этим пользовался, не торопились расставаться с ценным имуществом. У каждого ножа, казалось, была своя душа, своя воля и свой характер, и надо было совсем потерять рассудок, чтобы сначала долго и терпеливо его приручать, учиться пользоваться именно этим ножом или черпаком, а потом разрушить гармонию и продать его не пойми кому. Кое-что ему удалось обнаружить в магазинчиках, распродававших имущество покойных, но в основном к его старым, много всего испытавшим инструментам теперь присоединились новенькие, блестящие ножи и мерные ложки.

И хотя Северус никогда не отличался особым тщеславием, совсем наоборот, ему попросту пришлось озаботиться новой одеждой. Вообще собственную внешность он скорее ненавидел, так что одежда не имела особого значения — пока мантия и брюки были достаточно чисты, чтобы не привлекать внимания, ему вполне этого хватало. Чем меньше его замечали, тем лучше. Но все-таки в магазине подержанной одежды он оставил серые и темно-синие мантии висеть на месте. Черные. Он будет одеваться в черное, это более... стильно. Да, в черном цвете что-то есть — хотя на самом деле никакой разницы, просто он практичнее, так Северус сказал себе: если у тебя все вещи черные, не придется тратить время на размышления, подходят они друг к другу или нет. Днем он, кстати, остался вполне доволен своими покупками, приобретя целый гардероб всего за несколько галлеонов, и решил, что выглядит достойно. Даже солидно.

Но чувство это давно уже исчезло без следа, теперь он чувствовал, что выглядит бедно и, возможно, по-идиотски. Леониус стоял рядом с ним, такой же элегантный и безупречный, как всегда, в широкобортном бархатном сюртуке, волосы доставали почти до талии, а в булавке для галстука и на карманных часах поблескивали настоящие драгоценные камни. Понятное дело, Северус не мог рассчитывать так просто оставить за спиной свой вечный стыд, но возвращение его все равно отдавало на языке горечью. И хотя вообще-то в Леониусе было больше хорошего, чем плохого, в тот момент Северус его ненавидел. Не в последнюю очередь — потому, что без Леониуса и его дурацких идей он не оказался бы здесь.

Леониус трижды постучал, опустил ладонь на дверную ручку, позволяя заклинанию себя распознать, и дверь беззвучно распахнулась в длинный, обитый деревянными панелями коридор. Северус вытер вспотевшие ладони о манию, прежде чем передать ее согнувшемуся в глубоком поклоне домовогу эльфу. Второй эльф слишком мягким для своего вида голосом осведомился, какие напитки предпочитают господа. Леониус заявил, что хочет сначала шампанского, потом красного — _того аргентинского 50-х годов_ \- и позже, возможно, еще абсента, Северус после секундной паузы сказал, что возьмет то же самое. Вообще-то он предпочел бы трезвость, чтобы случайно не перебрать от волнения и не опозориться, но по опыту общения в школе с некоторыми представителями чистокровной аристократии знал: это вариант самый худший.

Их уже ждали в гостиной. Леониус поцеловал своего крестного — глубоко и с языком — прежде чем представить тому Северуса. Северус был наслышан про _особые отношения_ Леониуса и Руквуда, но зрелище этого долгого поцелуя заставило его почувствовать себя еще более неловко. Особенно потому, что Август Руквуд во всех прочих смыслах был известен как человек холодный, резкий и держался всегда преувеличенно прямо, глядя на окружающих снизу вверх — а когда знаешь, что этот самый деловой человек в мире трахает собственного крестника, невольно начинаешь задумываться, какие еще скелеты могут прятаться в его шкафу. Руквуду Северус, судя по всему, тоже не внушил особой симпатии: тот одарил его долгим взглядом, чуть сморщил костлявый нос и не ответил на не слишком искренние заверения в приятности знакомства. Лучше бы он этого не говорил.

Но если Август Руквуд едва не пробудил к жизни его внутреннего бунтаря, которому очень захотелось послать всех к чертям и удалиться, громко хлопнув дверью, то новый профессор Академии, наоборот, с первого взгляда умудрился затронуть в душе Северуса некие тайные струны и внушить ему непреодолимое желание остаться. Ему хотелось произвести на этого человека впечатление. Нет, не так — ему было _совершенно необходимо_ произвести впечатление. Странное, незнакомое чувство.

Нового профессора звали Игорь Каркаров. Он был русским, переехал в Британию в начале лета из-за назначения, и хотя по-английски говорил превосходно и без ошибок, как будто читал прямо со страницы учебника, в речи его чувствовался мягкий, славянский акцент, и имя Северуса еще никогда не звучало так приятно, как из уст Каркарова. У него были угольно-черные волосы, ослепительно синие глаза, цвет которых подчеркивал подобранный в тон галстук и тонкие полоски на серой мантии, и он просто-таки излучал спокойную, уверенную в себе утонченную элегантность каждой клеточкой своего тела. Северус знал, что Руквуду чуть больше сорока — судя по внешности, Каркаров был несколькими годами моложе.

Занимался профессор Каркаров историей. Бесполезный призрак Биннс, преподававший историю в Хогвартсе, только и знал, что бубнить себе под нос об этих проклятых гоблинских восстаниях, так что лучшим способом произвести впечатление, наверное, было бы сейчас засунуть голову в газовую духовку. Так что Северус не вмешивался в разговор, просто следил со стороны, потягивая вино, пока наконец Каркаров не обратился прямо к нему: 

— Почему зелья? 

— Почему нет?

— Не самый лучший аргумент, но, пожалуй, вполне подходящий ответ на мой вопрос. Приношу свои извинения за неудачную формулировку, — Каркаров доброжелательно улыбнулся и отпил из бокала, как будто размышляя над сказанным. Северус задумался: не будет ли слишком неловко ответить, что формулировка вовсе не была неудачной?

— Ни... ничего, — выдавил он наконец и глотнул вина. Слишком много. Превосходное вино обожгло язык горечью — ну почему он всегда такой неуклюжий? Леониус рядом с ним потянулся, словно демонстрируя себя, и пробежал пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке, многозначительно глядя на Руквуда. Боясь, что вот-вот зальется краской, Северус дал себе торжественное обещание никогда больше не принимать участие в сомнительных развлечениях Мальсибера.

— Тут становится... жарковато, — мягко заметил Каркаров, бросил косой взгляд на Леониуса, который играл прядью своих волос, и поднялся. — Август, может быть, ты захочешь... приказать своим домовикам немного понизить температуру? А я пока перейду на балкон. Молодой господин Снейп не составит мне компанию?

Кивнув, Северус поднялся и пошел следом. Он изо всех сил пытался придумать какую-нибудь осмысленную тему для разговора, но в голову не приходило ничего. Дрожащий домовик перенес их напитки на кованый столик и с низким поклоном закрыл за ними стеклянные двери. Каркаров не стал садиться, поэтому Северус тоже остался стоять, принял предложенную сигарету, прикурил от поднесенной палочки. Город уже сверкал огнями, хотя сумерки еще не сгустились. В этот последний вечер августа в воздухе явно чувствовался печальный аромат уходящего лета, налетевший порыв ветра принес обещание будущих осенних холодов. Северусу казалось, что он и Каркаров стоят почему-то слишком близко друг к другу. 

— Позвольте еще раз извиниться за мой бестактный вопрос, я ни в коем случае не стремился усомниться в вашем выборе или как-то принизить его. Языковой барьер, возможно, впредь я постараюсь быть аккуратнее в выборе слов, — сказал Каркаров тихо, придвигаясь еще ближе. Его движения казались странно сдержанными. — Но я понимаю... красоту, которая кроется в бурлящем котле и поднимающемся над ним паре... почти незаметную силу отвара, растекающуюся по жилам, околдовывающую рассудок, подчиняющую себе чувства... когда абстрактное становится осязаемым, не существовавшее ранее появляется на свет... когда разливают по бутылкам славу, настаивают успех, возможно, закупоривают саму смерть... Я испытываю глубочайшее уважение к этой области магической науки, но, увы, мои знания в ней весьма ограничены. Так что с удовольствием выслушаю от человека, собирающегося изучать зельеварение, что именно вас в нем привлекает больше всего. 

— Я... — Северус сглотнул, отступил чуть в сторону, взял со столика свой бокал, отпил. Ставить бокал обратно он не стал, сжал в пальцах, как будто ища опоры. Он никогда не думал, что зельеварение можно описать настолько чувственно. — Ваш ответ куда лучше моего.

— Но он не отвечает на главный вопрос: почему _вы_ выбрали зелья. 

— Это... Это было, скорее, наоборот — они выбрали меня. А почему вы выбрали историю?

— Потому что история, в конечном счете — всего лишь одна из сторон бесконечного исследования человеческой природы. Но люди вам не слишком интересны, да?

— Ну... да. Не слишком.

— Могу я спросить, почему?

— Потому что... потому что люди... Я не хочу говорить об этом. Простите.

— О, не извиняйтесь, это _я_ должен просить у вас прощения, — голос Каркарова был полон такой мягкости, что даже Северус понял: он дал идеальный ответ на заданный вопрос. Он только не понимал, почему его персона интересует Каркарова — но на самом деле это, наверное, не имело значения.

Каркаров оглянулся через плечо и снова обернулся к Северусу с терпеливой улыбкой на губах. Очевидно, ситуация за стеклянной дверью пока не позволяла вернуться в гостиную. Северус невольно вздрогнул.

— Насчет истории... — начал он неловко, затянулся последний раз сигаретой и молча понадеялся, что Каркаров предложит ему еще, потому что сигареты Каркарова были гораздо лучше его собственных. — Вы что-нибудь исследуете сейчас?

— Не совсем. В последние месяцы я проводил в порядок свои записи, проверял детали, писал начисто, и теперь работа многих лет готова к публикации. Я закончил ее как раз в нужный момент — время для новых свершений, после долгой научной работы преподавание весьма меня привлекает, должен сказать. 

— Без сомнения. А что вы исследовали?

— Я специализируюсь на истории культуры. В своей последней работе я читал и анализировал «Молот Ведьм» с точки зрения фольклористики. Вообще следы магического сообщества в маггловской культуре — безумно интересная тема для изучения, как и объяснения, которыми пользуются магглы. «Молот» по-прежнему доступен практически для всех желающих, на самом деле я бы назвал его очень известным. Невероятно увлекательно разбираться в той путанице предрассудков и ошибочных толкований, которые авторы данной книги накрутили, используя смесь фактов и верований своего времени. Но вы, конечно же, изучали «Молот» в школе?

Хотя Северус знал, что его вины здесь нет, стыдно было признаться в том, как все обстоит на самом деле. Нет, он не знаком с «Молотов ведьм». Нет, тот не входил в программу Хогвартса. И нет, прочитать в оригинале он тоже не мог, потому что не знает латыни. Брови Каркарова слегка приподнялись, как раз настолько, чтобы вежливо обозначить удивление, даже легкий шок. Он предложил Северусу вторую сигарету. Северуса все раздражало — все, кроме сигареты, ее он с удовольствием принял.

— Значит, в Хогвартсе вам не рассказывают о тех мерах, которые магглы предпринимали по отношению к волшебникам?

— Нет. Кажется, это упоминалось в учебниках, но на уроках... Почти ничего. Не на истории, по крайней мере.

— Любопытно. А латынь? Это был ваш собственный выбор?

— Нет, — Северус выпрямился. Хорошо, что можно переложить вину на кого-то еще — на кого-то, кто должен был знать все лучше, чем он. — В Хогвартсе не преподают языки. 

— В самом деле? Признаться, не ожидал ничего подобного. Правда, у вас, англичан, есть определенные преимущества и, возможно, из-за них некое чувство собственного превосходства, которое порой служит вам дурную службу, но зная о репутации директора Дамблдора... Удивительно. Мне всегда казалось, что он высокообразованный человек широких взглядов, так что я считал, он будет передавать ученикам своей школы именно эти ценности, — задумчиво проговорил Каркаров, вертя в пальцах сигарету. — Возможно, он находит нужным поддерживать традиции обособленности, принятые на вашем острове... А мы с вами, возможно, рискнем переместиться внутрь, если не возражаете.

Северус успел заметить, как Леониус запихивает в карман перепачканный платок, перед тем как громко потребовать еще шампанского. Как будто ничего особенного не произошло. Вопрос Каркарова о собственном выборе все еще звенел в ушах, но речь шла уже не о изучении языков — ну, не только об этом. Северус молча слушал, как остальные лениво спорят о каком-то тексте Платона, и все повторял про себя слова, сказанные Каркаровым о зельеварении, и с каждым разом это описание привлекало его все больше. 

Такая точка зрения на зелья раньше не приходила ему в голову. Он никогда не думал о зельеварении как о некоем утонченном ритуале, искусстве преображать идеальные представления о чем-то в материальную реальность... Северус вспомнил профессора Слагхорна с его слишком тесными твидовыми жилетками и дурацкими усами, у которого ингредиенты то и дело _плюхались_ в котел — неудивительно, что в сваренных им зельях не было и следа поэзии! В Хогвартсе все было таким грубым и обычным. Северус вспомнил, как в детстве рисовал себе картины волшебного замка, полного чудес, и с горечью усмехнулся. Как же он ошибался! И считая себя умным только потому, что хорошо учился, ошибался тоже — на самом деле он ничего ни о чем не знал.

Извинившись, он вышел в туалет. Там Северус долго смотрел на себя в зеркало — отражение морщило нос и выглядело глупо. Он изменится, станет совсем другим. Его приняли в Академию Гринвича, элитное заведение для избранных, значит, он этого достоин, он сможет научиться всему! В один прекрасный день он сможет вступить в высшее общество, и они сочтут его за своего. Да, путь этот будет непростым, придется потрудиться как следует, но Северусу Снейпу было не привыкать бороться с трудностями, он справится. Он решил, что станет оценивать свои действия по шкале от одного до пяти — насколько хорошо ему удается перенимать манеры знакомых из этого круга, насколько естественно и элегантно получается реагировать самому, потому что он же будет не просто копировать их. Аристократы не во всем похожи друг на друга, ему нужно только придумать, как именно он подстроится под их идеалы наиболее подходящим для себя образом.

В коридоре Северус остановился, услышав, как кто-то произнес его имя.

— ... симпатичного, — сказал Руквуд.

— Ну блядь, в следующий раз составь список пожеланий, — судя по звуку, Леониус пнул неудачно попавшего под ногу домовика. — Ты велел привести _какого-нибудь друга_ , без деталей, и я привел! Если я должен переживать, кого хотел бы закадрить твой приятель, то черт возьми...

— Леониус!

— И нечего на меня орать, ублюдок. Ты виноват, не я.

— Прошу — перестаньте. С моей стороны в данной ситуации абсолютно не на что жаловаться, — перебил его мягкий голос Каркарова, и Северус ощутил себя до такой степени выпускником Хогвартса, что его чуть не стошнило. _Грубое и обычное_ , подумал он, и на короткий миг ощутил прилив гордости, как будто сам стоял выше всего этого. Хотя на самом деле именно таким был он сам, грубым и обычным до мозга костей и последней капли крови, сплошные острые углы, требующие мучительной шлифовки.

Каркаров, значит, ждал себе симпатичного мальчика на вечер, а ему привели... Северуса. Какое разочарование! И все равно профессор вежливо беседовал с ним о всяких скучных вещах, типа зельеварения и Хогвартса. Хогвартса! Как глупо со стороны Северуса.

— Прошу прощения, мне пора, — объявил он, стоя в дверях гостиной и не смея посмотреть ни на кого, кроме Леониуса. 

— Какого черта? Еще семи нет! — запротестовал Леониус.

— Надо уложить вещи, — пробормотал Северус и повернулся, чтобы взять мантию и исчезнуть как можно быстрее. Но как он ни спешил, Каркаров, при всей изящной плавности его движений, оказался быстрее — только что сидевший в кресле, он вдруг очутился рядом, снял мантию с вешалки и осторожно накинул на застывшие плечи Северуса.

— Увидимся в Академии, — сказал он негромко, и Северус не знал, куда смотреть. Самым лучшим вариантом показались сверкающие носки ботинок профессора Каркарова. — Мой кабинет расположен в отделении истории. Загляните как-нибудь на чашку чаю.

Северус ничего не ответил, только кивнул и махнул на прощание рукой Леониусу.


	2. Chapter 2

— Снова травоведение? — Леониус недовольно покачал головой. — И охота тебе руки пачкать во всяком дерьме после стольких лет страданий?

— Поможет в зельях, — сухо отозвался Северус, не поднимая взгляда от списка рекомендованных дополнительных занятий. Обведя намеченные для изучения предметы, он принялся снова и снова листать брошюру: столько предметов, но как выбрать, какие из них принесут больше всего пользы для его занятий зельеварением? Северус никак не мог решить.

Для получения диплома требовались три дополнительных предмета: два в полном объеме и один сокращенный. Северус уже решил взять травоведение, но выбор еще двух стал для него головной болью. Арифмантика могла пригодиться, хотя и не особо интересовала, считать он и так умел. Правда, для самых сложных и запутанных расчетов, которые наверняка придется делать в конце обучения, имеющихся сейчас знаний могло и не хватить, так что он обвел несколько арифматических курсов. Потом решит, взять ли еще или ограничиться самыми элементарными. 

Гуманитарные науки... привлекали больше. Северус никогда не испытывал склонности к чему-то подобному, но сейчас у него появилась странная тяга к истории искусств или, скажем, античной литературе. Он знал, конечно, с чем это связано, и строго-настрого запретил себе скатываться в подобный идиотизм: нет, он получит диплом по зельеварению, не пытаясь строить из себя того, кем на самом деле не является. Его дело — выпаривание, шинковка и доведение до точки кипения, тяжелая ручная работа, требующая обостренной интуиции и очень ему подходящая. Всякие там философии можно просто забыть.

Но языки могли пригодиться, и для варки зелий, и вообще, так что несколько курсов надо бы выбрать. Больше не думая о собственных мотивах, Северус записал себе латынь в качестве второго полного курса, и вскоре он уже просматривал программу исторического факультета. Введение в магическую политику, археология, история шаманизма... Вводный курс культурологии. Ведет доцент Каркаров. Название курса светилось красным: это означало, что на него записалось уже много студентов, осталось меньше четверти свободных мест, хотя запись открылась всего несколько часов назад. Северус торопливо обвел вводный курс культурологии, закрыл брошюру и прикоснулся концом палочки к ее торцу, не давая себе передумать. Его выбор был зафиксирован, и на лежащем рядом с брошюрой пергаменте стало медленно проступать расписание. Северус быстро убрал пергамент в ящик стола и предложил Леониусу пойти пообедать.

В столовой Академии они обсудили выбранные предметы. Леониус взял, помимо своих заклинаний, археологию, египтологию и записался в ту же группу по арифмантике, что и Северус. Он упомянул еще несколько курсов по истории искусств, но скорее для развлечения — должен же человек заниматься чем-то интересным, и Северус едва не признался в том, что выбрал курс культурологии. Он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым, как будто речь шла о тайном порочном наслаждении, а не о простых занятиях... Хотя да, отчасти так оно и было, Северус хотел видеть и слышать харизматичного преподавателя, не так уж интересуясь собственно предметом.

Конечно, можно было представить все в невинном свете, да и вряд ли Леониус обратил бы на выбор Северуса особое внимание, он скорее придумывал оправдания для себя самого. То есть если бы он вообще решился рассказать, что идет на курс Каркарова. Может, так повлияло испытанное тогда в доме Руквуда унижение или привычное чувство собственной никчемности, хотя на самом деле — глупость, если хорошенько подумать. Если Северус что-то знал о жизни, так это каково влюбиться в кого-то без самой крохотной надежды на взаимность. Пора бы привыкнуть.

*  
Северус закрыл книгу, убрал ее в сумку, сложил туда же пергамент и чернильницу, стащил усиленные заклинаниями затычки для ушей. Он не озаботился сообщить Леониусу и его почти мяукающей от наслаждения подружке, что уходит, а те ничего не заметили. Пожалуй, читать удобнее будет в библиотеке, Северусу еще предстояло привыкнуть работать в разделенной на двоих квартирке, где в это самое время кто-то трахается, пьет или занимается еще Мерлин знает чем, но до сих он как-то справлялся. Книги можно было взять с собой, и он, наверное, рано или поздно научится не обращать внимание на то, что творится вокруг, когда начнет готовить требующие долгой варки и настаивания зелья. Пока такой необходимости не возникало.

По пути вниз лифт остановился на этаже, где располагался отдел истории, медные двери открылись, и внутрь вступил Игорь Каркаров. В этот ранний вечерний час народу в Академии было немного, так что в лифте они оказались вдвоем. Каркаров вежливо улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову в знак приветствия, и пальцы Северуса невольно сжали ремень сумки, когда он отвечал на кивок. 

— Был рад заметить, что вы записались на мой курс, — небрежно заметил Каркаров. Блеск его глаз наводил на воспоминания о солнечном, безоблачном дне. — Вообще-то я как раз собирался в Косой переулок для несколько запоздалого обеда — если вы не слишком заняты, буду счастлив, если вы составите мне компанию.

— Я... мог бы, — ответил Северус, одновременно думая, что вежливее было бы отказаться: хотя сам по себе отказ не слишком красивый жест, по широко распространенному и практически общепринятому мнению, лучшее, что Северус Снейп мог сделать для людей — это избавить их от своего общества. Поэтому слова Каркарова показались ему весьма забавными.

— Замечательно! Разумеется, плачу я — ведь вы потратите на меня время, которое намеревались провести за учебой.

Спустившись на нижний уровень, они аппарировали в «Дырявый котел» и прошли сквозь него в Косой переулок. Северус впервые за много лет увидел это место в сгущающихся осенних сумерках — приглушенный свет фонарей, далеко разносящееся в вечерней тишине уханье сов из магазинчика, длинные тени домов, ложащиеся на мощеную улицу. Собираясь в библиотеку, он не прихватил с собой верхнюю одежду, и хотя настоящие холода пока не наступили, ветер уже нес влажную прохладу. Северус слегка поежился, обратил внимание на отороченную мехом мантию на плечах Каркарова и мимолетно подумал, как приятно было бы сейчас завернуться в нее.

Северус знал, что ресторан, который выбрал Каркаров, не из самых дорогих, и все же место было из тех, куда он до сих пор не мог позволить себе зайти, с шелковыми скатертями и прочим. Каркаров заказал для них бутылку вина. Совсем ничего не есть было бы невежливо, так что Северус выбрал самое дешевое блюдо, пасту с морепродуктами. Чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж ни в чем не разбирающимся имбецилом, он добавил: да, разумеется, с красным вином не очень сочетается, но... Каркаров с улыбкой перебил его и мягко ответил, что в делах вкуса человек должен прежде всего прислушиваться к своим собственным желаниям, а не подчиняться слепо установленным правилам.

— Кстати, о правилах, раз уж об этом зашла речь... Я бы хотел перейти на «ты». Мое положение, разумеется, позволяет мне сделать это в одностороннем порядке, но хотелось бы убедиться, что подобная... фамильярность подходит нам обоим. Так... что _ты_ думаешь об этом, _Северус_?

— Я не против, — выдавил он пересохшим вдруг горлом. Его имя звучало так необычно, произнесенное с этим едва ощутимым акцентом... Пытаясь скрыть смущение, он сделал большой глоток вина — пятнадцать галлеонов бутылка, так было написано в меню. Примерно столько же, сколько он запланировал потратить на еду в месяц.

Под столом нога Каркарова легко прикоснулась к его, и Северус машинально передвинулся, отодвигая ногу, чтобы не мешать. Потому что именно это с ним всегда и происходило — он мешал другим. Каркаров хотел узнать больше о Хогвартсе — их прошлый разговор, сказал он, пробудил интерес к школьной политике Британии. Всего одна школа на целую страну, и для детей из волшебных семей, и для магглорожденных, которые только в одиннадцать лет узнают о магическом мире, никакого предварительного обучения или адаптационных программ для тех, кому это необходимо. И кроме того, образование, кажется, сосредоточено в основном на практических навыках, не так ли? Почти нет ни науки ради нее самой, ни литературы, ни искусств... Даже история преподается постольку поскольку, хотя именно этот предмет лучше всего мог бы показать ученикам, к какому миру они принадлежат и какую культуру им предстоит нести в будущее. Как будто им, специально или по небрежности, не хотели дать полной картины, позволить избежать ошибок их предшественников. Во время разговора нога Каркарова снова дотронулась до его ноги, и снова Северус отодвинулся, хотя его лодыжку приятно покалывало от этого случайного контакта.

Счет за обед показался ему астрономическим, а Каркаров еще и цветисто поблагодарил за компанию. Северус вспомнил свои недавние рассуждения насчет «обучения аристократичности» с оценками и прочим и решил, что за этот вечер поставит себе одни минусы, настолько нелепо и жалко он себя вел. Даже одежда совершенно ужасна, как Каркаров вообще может появляться рядом с ним в общественных местах?

На улице Каркаров ухватил его за левое запястье и потянул за собой в темный угол. Прохожих рядом не было, вокруг царила полная тишина. Каркаров пристально рассматривал костлявые пальцы Северуса, и у того даже промелькнула дурацкая мысль, что ему собираются поцеловать руку. Этого, разумеется, не произошло: Каркаров просто закатал его рукав, обнажив покрытое шрамами худое предплечье, и уставился на него.

— Ты не входишь в _организацию_?

— Нет, — очень тихо ответил Северус. Он прекрасно понял, что Каркаров имеет в виду, и хотя не был уверен, что хочет ввязываться во что бы то ни было, тут же добавил: — Пока.

— Но ты об этом думал?

— Я сварил несколько зелий... м-м-м... для _организации_. Через Леониуса.

— Тебя что-то смущает в ее деятельности?

— Я этого не говорил!

Голос Каркарова звучал так мягко, но слова все равно казались обвинением — как будто Северуса подозревали в слабости. Он не хотел быть слабым! Хватит с него недостатков.

— Если сомнения появятся, я с величайшим удовольствием помог бы тебе их развеять, — голос упал почти до шепота, Каркаров наклонился ближе, Северус уловил аромат вина на его губах и едва уловимый запах одеколона, свежий до мурашек, словно холодная северная ночь. Он не знал, что так шумит в ушах — биение собственной крови или внезапно поднявшийся ветер, и прежде чем успел разобраться, Каркаров уже отпустил его.

— Полагаю, лучше отпустить тебя к твоим книгам, спасибо еще раз, что составил компанию. Если только успеешь — не мог бы ты завтра после обеда заглянуть в мой кабинет? Я, как обычно, слишком увлекся проблемами образования и забыл обо всем остальном... о том, что не менее важно. Хотел бы обсудить с тобой предмет твоих... м-м-м... раздумий. Или все, что захочешь.

— Я думал! На самом деле.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, и это характеризует тебя с самой лучшей стороны. Говорит о том, что принятое в свое время решение окажется верным. Раздумья — признак ума, не правда ли?

Вернувшись, Северус с удовольствием обнаружил, что громкая подружка Леониуса отсутствует, а сам он крепко спит. Он бросился на свою кровать, но читать не смог, просто не в состоянии оказался сосредоточиться на препятствующих остыванию зелий чарах и их побочных эффектах. От беспокойства хотелось выползти из собственной кожи — или хотя бы из штанов. Промучившись около часа, Северус вынужден был сдаться и закрыть книгу. Ну почему острый ум должен всегда уступать вульгарным требованием плоти? Придется разобраться с этим как можно быстрее, может быть, потом удасться все-таки прочесть хоть немного.

Он тщательно запер дверь ванной, разделся и долго стоял под теплым душем, пытаясь расслабиться, опустошить голову, в конце концов, чтение можно ненадолго отложить, ничего страшного, вечер только начался. И потом, с последнего раза прошло уже много дней, этого следовало ожидать. Наверное, именно поэтому он и был так напряжен и не смог избавиться от накатившего желания. Северус взял наполовину поднявшийся член в руку, легонько сжал кулак, закрыл глаза и мысленно вернулся — почти случайно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать — в тот темный угол, где стоял с Каркаровым совсем недавно. Каркаров снова взял его за запястье, потом поднес руку с въевшимися пальцами от зелев к губам, развернул ладонью вверх и поцеловал как раз туда, где билась на изгибе жилка. Он целовал долго и жадно, затем впился в кожу зубами, и Северус в темноте упал в его объятья.

Потом пришел стыд. Он только что мастурбировал — дрочил! — думая о профессоре Каркарове. Было в этом что-то запрещенное и противное, какое право он имел так поступать? И потом, Каркаров, казалось, читал его намерения и мысли слишком уж хорошо, что, если при следующей встрече Северус себя выдаст? Или уже выдал... А хуже всего, что никакой магии не требовалось, Каркаров просто видел его насквозь. Внезапно сама мысль показалась невозможной и нелепой, Северус понятия не имел, как вести себя с кем-то настолько опытным; у Каркарова наверняка было сколько угодно хорошеньких мальчиков для развлечения, как он вообще мог когда-либо захотеть такого, как Северус?

Но физическая потребность никак не желала отступать перед доводами разума, так что Северус отогнал ненужные мысли и продолжил, представляя себе безликие фигуры, сплетенные в самых странных и причудливых позах. Но когда осталось всего несколько последних рывков, в ушах мягко прозвучало эхо его собственного имени, а под опущенными веками мелькнул отблеск красной ткани, зажатой в пальцах, потом золотистые глаза хищника в человеческом облике — и никогда еще оргазм не казался настолько бессмысленным. Механический акт, оставивший после себя всего лишь вереницу сожалений о том, к чему он никогда не мог позволить себе стремиться.

Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас никогда, никогда больше не встречаться с... тем человеком.

На самом деле это желание в какой-то мере относилось и к Каркарову тоже: тогда не придется ставить самого себя в неловкое положение. Но долго противиться соблазну не получилось, и на следующий день, едва закончились лекции, Северус сразу же — так быстро, что возможности передумать или просто подумать как следует не осталось — отправился к кабинету Каркарова.

Масляный фонарь рядом с дверью горел красным. Занято. Северус почувствовал странное облегчение, теперь можно было с чистой совестью уйти отсюда и погрузиться в книги, вместо того чтобы представлять себе, как Каркаров проклинает скучного посетителя за своей безупречно вежливой маской. Хотя с другой стороны... 

Дверь распахнулась, и Северус чуть не столкнулся с темноволосым, одетым с продуманной небрежностью мужчиной лет тридцати. Для студента староват, может быть, кто-то из исследователей? Или преподаватель. Мужчина смерил его оценивающим взглядом, холодно улыбнулся и повернулся к Каркарову.

— Я уточню насчет октября.

— Превосходно! Тогда мы обсудим это позже.

— Превосходно, да. До встречи, — улыбка незнакомца стала еще холоднее, он кивнул и зашагал прочь так быстро, что полы его мантии слегка колыхались за спиной.

Каркаров жестом предложил Северусу войти, указал на обитый бархатом диванчик — еще немного, и он показался бы слишком мягким — и налил чаю, не удосужившись поинтересоваться, что гость будет пить. Сел рядом, не слишком близко, как раз на границе приличий. Принялся расспрашивать: что Северус думает об Академии после этих нескольких недель, какие предметы он выбрал, нравятся ли ему учителя, завел ли знакомых помимо Леониуса. Время от времени Каркаров легко касался плеча или руки Северуса, и это смущало, вызывая некоторую неловкость, но вовсе не казалось неприятным. Ни в коем случае. Северус старался не выдавать смущения — британская культура такая закрытая и холодная по сравнению с континентальной, будет крайне невежливо отвергнуть это выражение дружелюбия... и он совсем не хотел, чтобы Каркаров перестал.

Беседа тоже протекала не слишком гладко — Северус понятия не имел, о чем говорить. Ему не хотелось обсуждать свои _размышления_ , так что разговор от Академии перешел к Хогвартсу. Не самый удачный поворот, слишком много личного, слишком болезненно. Ответ за ответом старая школа выглядела в его собственных глазах все хуже: так плохо организовано обучение, не продуман выбор предметов, он почти ничему там не научился, в мире полно всего, что от него практически скрывали!

И как он там страдал...

И не успел Северус понять, что происходит, остановить самого себя, как что-то внутри больно оборвалось, как будто лопнул давно зреющий нарыв и так тщательно выстроенная плотина рухнула в одночасье. Из него потекли слова. Детские надежды, мечты о школе, которая станет убежищем от домашних проблем, разочарование, которое он там испытал. Все, буквально все предавали его, отталкивали, отворачивались от него! Слова все лились и лились, как неостановимый поток, падали бурлящим, белым от пены водопадом, а Каркаров внимательно слушал, ни разу не перебив.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я просто понял, какая дерьмовая школа на самом деле этот сраный Хогвартс.

— Не выражайся, Северус.

— Ну... Отстойная. Так лучше?

— И что с ней не так?

— Все направлено только на практические навыки! Там не дается никаких общих знаний, нету предметов вроде литературы или истории. Или языков!

— В Хогвартсе же преподают историю.

— Мам, ты серьезно? Биннс и его гоблинские восстания! Ты называешь это историей?

— Ну хорошо, ты прав. Как всегда, — мама улыбнулась, признавая его правоту слабым кивком, и снова посмотрела на часы. Северус заметил синяк на ее запястье.

— У отца, значит, снова началось _это_. И что он теперь придумал? Поменял тебе время прихода домой, да?

— Что? Нет, это совсем не... Я просто торопилась и прищемила руку дверью, вот и все.

— Почему ты до сих пор его терпишь? — резко выдохнул Северус, прерывая объяснения матери. Ничего нового, все это он слышал уже тысячу раз — то она на что-то наткнулась, то споткнулась, то еще что. Когда-то он даже верил в эти истории, но с тех пор прошли годы, и теперь он не хотел и не мог принимать на веру ее слова, на собственном опыте убедившись в их лживости. И потом — мама вовсе не отличалась неуклюжестью, он ни разу не видел, как она спотыкалась... без посторонней помощи.

— Северус, не начинай, пожалуйста.

— Я просто не понимаю — почему ты позволяешь этому ублюдку...

— Северус! Я взрослая женщина и сама распоряжаюсь своей жизнью...

— Оно и видно.

— ... даже если ты меня не понимаешь. В твоем отце очень много хорошего, но ты не хочешь это видеть.

— Он хорошо научился скрывать.

— Это твое мнение, и я его уважаю. Уважай, пожалуйста, мое. Мы же договорились, что не будем обсуждать отца, давай соблюдать договор. — Лицо матери смягчилось, тонкие брови нахмурились, отчего глаза ее показались Северусу больше и печальнее, чем обычно. — Я бы лучше послушала как у тебя дела. Не будем больше о нем, хорошо?

— Я ничего не обещаю, — бросил Северус, но тут же пожалел о своей резкости. Как всегда. Он не хотел расстраивать мать еще сильнее. — Хорошо, не будем.

*  
Дни проходили быстро, прямо-таки мчались один за другим. Северус с головой нырнул в учебу, хотя травоведение пришлось оставить на следующий год — зельеварения, арифмантики и вводного курса латыни вполне хватало, чтобы занять все его время. Он просыпался рано утром, чтобы подготовить все нужные для зелий ингредиенты, а вечером писал и повторял материал до тех пор, пока глаза не закрывались сами собой, а потом ему всю ночь снились грамматические конструкции и бесконечные формулы со множеством переменных.

В выходные Леониус пытался вытащить его из квартирки и познакомить с более приятными сторонами студенческой жизни, но хотя Северус мог сходить с ним куда-нибудь и выпить бокал-другой, бурные вечеринки в большой компании привлекали не больше, чем перспектива ползти голым по битому стеклу: на вечеринках было слишком много незнакомых людей, и переводить их в категорию знакомых Северус не испытывал ни малейшего желания. Никакое количество алкоголя не могло сделать общение с посторонними приятнее, чем чтение, например. Кроме того, ему совершенно не хотелось окончательно превратиться для всех в «того угрюмого типа», который прилагается к общительному, напропалую флиртующему Леониусу — как уже произошло на занятиях по арифмантике. Остальные выбранные предметы не особо способствовали поискам друзей: на курсе латыни было просто невозможно ни с кем познакомиться, если только специально не прилагать для этого усилий, а на зелья записалось всего двое, считая самого Северуса. И поскольку приехавшая ради учебы из Франции Жакнетта Лестрейндж оказалась той еще высокомерной задницей и отказывалась понимать хоть слово по-английски, как только урок заканчивался, ни малейшего желания узнать ее поближе у Северуса не возникло. Его это вполне устраивало — в конце концов, он поступил в Академию учиться, а не друзей заводить. 

Курс Каркарова, однако, давал драгоценную передышку, возможность отвлечься от бесконечных таблиц со склонениями существительных и замысловатых формул реакций между ингредиентами. Откровенно говоря, Северус дисциплинированно посещал занятия еще и для того, чтобы без помех смотреть на профессора. Два раза в неделю, и с каждым разом Каркаров казался ему все привлекательнее. Когда тот говорил перед студентами, харизма, казалось, заполняла весь лекционный зал целиком, до высокого потолка, его голос звучал мощно и уверенно, но в то же время ласково, почти интимно, каждое слово как будто оставляло горящую печать в ушах слушателей, и о чем бы ни шла речь, в многочисленной аудитории кто-то обязательно кивал, соглашаясь. Время от времени, правда, Северус забывал о значении слов и просто слушал голос Каркарова, наслаждаясь странными, чувственными интонациями и мягким акцентом. 

Иногда Каркаров приглашал его после занятий в свой кабинет. Как-то раз Северус даже пропустил давно запланированный поход в лабораторию, потому что не нашел в себе сил отказаться от приглашения. Они часто обсуждали учебу Северуса, и в конце концов тот признался: хотя приготовление зелий оказалось не таким романтичным, как описывал его Каркаров тогда, у Руквуда, но за рутинными действиями все равно удавалось разглядеть поэтическую красоту. И это, если разобраться, не было ложью, речь шла о чем-то большем, чем просто семантика — нет, слова, с помощью которых Северус рисовал картину собственной реальности, делали ее чуть волшебнее, чем на самом деле, и когда он в следующий раз вспоминал их во время работы над зельем, нарезание гусениц с миллиметровой точностью и выжимание сока из кучи листьев приобретало особый смысл. Ну, то есть оставалось таким же выматывающим и грязным занятием, разумеется, но на коротким миг ему удавалось увидеть чудо, другую, таинственную сторону зельеварения: сверкающие пузыри всех цветов радуги и ленты пара, извивающиеся как змеи, когда он разливал по маленьким бутылочкам абстрактные конструкции человеческого ума.

В такие моменты Северус не мог не думать, что Каркаров — Игорь, он просил называть себя Игорем, — изменил его мир.

О _размышлениях_ Северуса речь не заходила, но он не сомневался: к этой теме они обязательно вернутся. Он осторожно выспросил у Леониуса насчет положения Каркарова среди сторонников Темного Лорда, и совсем не удивился, узнав, что тот появился в Академии в том числе и для пропаганды движения. Весьма эффективной пропаганды, кстати. Нет, разумеется, Каркаров считался заметной фигурой в научной среде, ректора и деканов не пришлось долго уговаривать, склоняя к сотрудничеству, но все же его появление по эту сторону Ла-Манша отнюдь не было случайностью. Более того, в _организации_ ходили слухи, будто Темный Лорд сам обратился к этому историку, известному своими отчасти скандальными исследованиями гонений на ведьм, и напрямую предложил тому присоединиться к своим соратникам. Но так ли это на самом деле — знали только Каркаров и Лорд.

Леониус намекнул, что Каркаров добавляет в чай кое-что покрепче, чем дополнительная долька лимона, чтобы развязать языки гостей и успешнее донести свои мысли до многообещающих представителей молодежи, и Северус тут же со стыдом вспомнил собственный поток откровенности. Как он мог быть таким наивным и ничего не заподозрить? Но в то же время... Каркаров поступил с ним так всего однажды, и это почему-то льстило. Северус все еще колебался, стоит ли присоединяться к Темному Лорду. Особенно учитывая его происхождение — да и захочет ли Повелитель принять к себе полукровку? Но судя по всему, Леониус уже считал своего соседа Пожирателем без всяких сомнений. Может быть, и тот факт, что Каркаров всего один раз предложил ему особый чай, говорил о доверии? Может быть, Северусу предстоит сыграть особую роль в будущем _организации_.

А привычка Каркарова держаться так близко, почти на расстоянии прикосновения? Вряд ли он так вел бы себя, если бы встречи были ему неприятны. Наверное, Каркаров все уже понял, прочитал в долгих взглядах Северуса, в том, как его тело само подавалось вперед, чтобы сократить и без того малое расстояние между ними, но все равно дарил самому гадкому из утят незамысловатую радость, позволяя изредка находиться рядом с собой. Северус и сам знал, насколько смешон, но это не мешало ему с надеждой думать, что хотя бы отчасти Каркаров действительно наслаждается его обществом.

Чем больше Северус думал, тем больше его беспокоила одна вещь. Он ничего не знал о Каркарове, с чаем или без чая, разговоры всегда касались либо Северуса, либо — не напрямую, конечно, — идей чистокровности. Несколько дней Северус набирался смелости, чтобы в субботу утром наконец отправить Каркарову записку (с одной из сов Академии, студенты могли пользоваться ими бесплатно) и, тщательно подбирая слова, поинтересоваться: не может ли тот разъяснить ему несколько непонятных моментов относительно латинских местоимений? Нет, не дополнительные занятия, ни в коем случае, он прекрасно понимает, насколько ценно время глубокоуважаемого профессора, но посколько преподаватель латыни иногда словно находится не в классе, а в некоей Римской Империи внутри собственной головы, некоторые аспекты данной темы ускользнули от понимания, несмотря на многочисленные вопросы. Ответ пришел сразу же, и Северус со странным удовольствием прочел, что Каркаров будет находиться в своем кабинете — и полном его, то есть Северуса, распоряжении, если тому подходит указанное время — завтра после часа дня.

Северус решил, что не будет торопиться. Он собирался проспать в воскресенье как можно дольше, но по привычке проснулся около половины восьмого и заснуть уже не смог. Глупое, нелепое возбуждение, он ведь не раз и не два бывал наедине с Каркаровым у того в кабинете, но почему-то встреча в выходной день приобретала в его сознании особый смысл. Когда часы пробили одиннадцать, Северус уже успел проштудировать свои заметки по латыни от начала до конца и наоборот. Он убедился, что помнит назубок все изученное раньше, так что сможет при необходимости продемонстрировать свои способности и воздать должное объяснениям профессора Каркарова. И, кстати, можно будет без особого труда перекинуть мостик к «Молоту Ведьм», обсудить качество латыни, на которой он написан — не слишком высокое, как всем известно, — и потом как-нибудь перейти к самому Каркарову. 

Стрелки часов медленно подбирались к половине первого, и Северусу становилось все сложнее усидеть на месте. Страдающий от похмелья Леониус не стесняясь в выражениях велел ему прекратить эти бестолковые шатания по комнате, и так голова кружится. Стремясь хоть чем-то себя занять, Северус приготовил этикетки для ингредиентов, которые собирался купить на следующей неделе, пересчитал октябрьский бюджет, перебрал все свои носки в поисках случайно пропущенных дырок (таковых не нашлось), переставил стоявшие в алфавитном порядке книги по цвету обложки, трижды осмотрел шкафчик с зельеварскими принадлежностями только для того, чтобы убедиться в их безупречном состоянии, проверил влажность высаженной в пятницу грибной плантации и напоследок еще раз до блеска начистил все мерные ложечки. Пять минут второго. Он вызвался принести Леониусу кофе и чего-нибудь для позднего завтрака из столовой — но, к его огорчению, очереди там не обнаружилось.

Он еще примерно вечность побродил по мраморным залам и коридорам Академии, убивая время, потом наконец сдался и постучал в дверь Каркарова. Тот открыл почти сразу, глаза его казались еще синее, чем обычно, а напольные часы показывали ровно половину второго. Вот тебе и самодисциплина. Они вместе просмотрели заметки Северуса по латинской грамматике, сделали несколько дополнений, немного обсудили указательные и притяжательные местоимения — а потом Северус решил зайти с козырей и заговорил про «Молот». И вскоре испытал один из самых горьких приступов разочарования в своей жизни.

Он так надеялся узнать хоть что-то о самом Каркарове! И ничего, ни слова о его прошлом или о личных причинах, заставивших когда-то заинтересоваться именно этой областью истории. Вместо этого ему прочитали краткую лекцию на тему книг о ведьмах и борьбе с ними, инквизиции, жестокости магглов по отношению к волшебному сообществу — и о том, что ради себя самих и всего человечества маги просто обязаны взять власть над этими низшими существами.

Но кто есть Игорь Каркаров на самом деле и каковы его истинные мотивы, так и осталось загадкой.

Многие слова Каркарова глубоко задевали Северуса, некоторые — почти причиняли боль, заставляя вспомнить об отце (который как раз и был таким злобным, завистливым ублюдком!), но он пришел сюда не за этим и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его предали. Он не нуждался в подачках из жалости, но внезапно обрушившееся понимание, что его нелепое восхищение терпят даже не из дружеского благородства, а просто ради некой высшей цели, разозлило. Его использовали. Ему врали. И как обычно, злость сделала его смелым — и слишком откровенным.

— Хорошо. Я хочу вступить в _организацию_. Как _ты_ к этому отнесешься?

— То есть ты обдумал все достаточно серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда.

— И ты уверен в своем поступке?

— Абсолютно. И что дальше? Я вступлю, и все закончится, да?

— Прошу прощения?

— Я сказал, что все закончится. Зачем зря тратить время на всякие глупые условности, если я уже решил, что хочу? Все можно было сделать гораздо быстрее и проще — например, спросить меня напрямую. 

— Спросить тебя... о чем именно? — Каркаров приподнял бровь.

— Да ладно! — фыркнул Северус и принялся собирать со стола пергаменты. Он недостаточно хорош собой, и ему, кажется, недвусмысленно дали это понять. — Все дело в _организации_ , и я уже сказал, что готов. Так что давай покончим с этим дерьмом и вернемся к более насущным делам. Я знаю, чем именно ты занимаешься в Академии, можешь пометить меня в своем списке и перейти к следующему кандидату.

— Северус... — Каркаров мягко прервал его, взяв за запястье и заставив оторваться от пергаментов. — Ты правда думаешь, что дело в этом?

— В чем же еще?

— Я считал, что мы... знакомые. Друзья. Или Мальсибер совершил ошибку, пригласив тебя... гм... провести вечер в доме Августуса?

— При чем здесь тот вечер?

— Видишь ли... У меня сложилось впечатление, что все присутствующие должны были относиться к числу мужчин, предпочитающих собственный пол, и это создало... скажем так, определенные ожидания. Поэтому я отнесся к тебе особым образом и позволил себе некоторые мысли, далекие от отношений преподавателя и студента. Но если я ошибался, если я неверно истолковал ситуацию в собственную пользу, я разумеется, приношу глубочайшие извинения.

— Я... — начал было Северус, но тут же замолчал, не зная что сказать. Мозги словно завязались в узел от всего услышанного и теперь не могли прийти к согласию сами с собой, приказывая ему одновременно убираться из этой неловкой ситуации и оставаться на месте, во имя Мерлина, оставаться здесь так долго, как только захочет Каркаров, потому что тот снова прикоснулся к нему, дотронулся до руки, а потом осторожно заправил за ухо его упавшие на лицо волосы, и никак не получалось отвести взгляда от этих синих глаз. Расстояние между ними сократилось до почти неприличного — боже, ни о каких приличиях уже и речи идти не могло! — а потом пропало совсем.

— Но... тот чай...

— Только однажды Северус. Всего один раз. Поверь, при всей моей любви к разговорам, мы не сидели бы с тобой сейчас здесь, если бы мне нужно было просто убедить тебя присоединиться к _организации_ , — мягко произнес Каркаров, и пальцы его скользнули по щеке Северуса. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты меня интригуешь.

— Что?

— И я считаю тебя очень, _очень_ привлекательным, — последние слова Каркаров уже почти прошептал. Северус почувствовал на коже тепло его дыхания...

А потом Каркаров наконец нашел его губы своими, и Северус закрыл глаза, не в силах поверить в реальность всего этого. И больше не посмел открыть, а сон наяву, или волшебство, или еще что-то, чему не было названия, никак не кончались, Каркаров целовал его так нежно, едва касаясь, потом провел кончиком языка по нижней губе и отдвинулся, улыбаясь. Наверное, собирался что-то сказать, но задыхающийся Северус тут же потянулся к нему и вовлек в новый поцелуй. Более глубокий, более требовательный, жадный, и его неуклюжая неопытность уже не имела никакого значения, потому что Каркаров мягко перехватил инициативу и повел его дальше, превращая простое соприкосновение губ и языков в почти немыслимое наслаждение. Совсем не похоже на то слюнявое засасывание, которым Северус обменивался с приятелями во время игры в бутылочку в слизеринской спальне. 

Но поскольку ничто никогда не могло быть просто и приятно, их прервал резкий стук в дверь. Северус вздрогнул и вскочил с дивана, на котором только что провел самые лучшие минуты в своей жизни. Игорь смерил его долгим взглядом, потом пригладил волосы, расправил мантию и махнул палочкой в сторону двери.

— Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, некоторые совершенно не умеют отдыхать, — темноволосый мужчина, который, как вспомнил Северус, как-то выходил при нем из кабинета Каркарова, усмехнулся и прислонился к дверному косяку. Потом бровь его медленно приподнялась и на лице появился отголосок улыбки. — Надеюсь, не помешал?

Северус недовольно отметил про себя, что незнакомец вполне хорош собой, хотя ничего выдающегося в нем не было. Он мог бы быть библиотекарем, например.

Игорь взглядом попросил прощения и встал с дивана.

— Я неимоверно огорчен тем, что нас прервали, — начал он, и губы его постепенно сложились в официальную вежливую улыбку. Он переступил с ноги на ногу — это отнюдь не походило на нервное беспокойство, но явно свидетельствовало о том, что не все в порядке. — Признаюсь, совсем не ожидал, но мне, увы... Мне нужно... У нас есть дела, которые необходимо... Прошу прощения, такая быстрая перемена темы заставляет меня вспомнить о несовершенстве моего английского. Я бы попросил тебя вернуться к этому вопросу чуть позже. Как насчет... Не уделишь ли мне время в во вторник после лекции?

— У меня по вторникам занятия в лаборатории, — соврал Северус, сгреб в охапку все свои вещи и, не попрощавшись, быстро вышел из кабинета.

Воскресенье. Какими такими делами им необходимо заниматься в воскресенье? И откуда тот тип знал, что найдет Каркарова в кабинете? Явно был знаком с его привычками. Даже, может быть, близко знаком. Северусу повезло, что Леониуса не было в их комнате, иначе он бы не удержался и клещом вцепился в того, выпытывая все возможные сведения о личной жизни многоуважаемого профессора. Горький вкус разочарования обжигал губы, припухшие после поцелуев, Северус бросил пергаменты с записями на пол, потом швырнул туда же подушку и лежавшие на тумбочке книги. Острые когти ревности разрывали его изнутри, и с каждым ударом сердца он все больше убеждал себя: нет, тот красавчик приперся вовсе не для того, чтобы договориться о сроках экзамена или чем-нибудь в таком роде. Он знал о привычке Игоря проводить выходные в кабинете и наверняка, наверняка ведь понял, что помешал им, но даже вида не сделал, что ему жаль! Наоборот.

В ту ночь Северус никак не мог заснуть, вертелся с боку на бок, терзался от тотального разочарования в собственной жизни и пытался придумать, что сделал бы сейчас тот истинный аристократ, которым он намеревался стать. Леониус, например, в подобной ситуации скорее всего продемонстрировал бы обоим средний палец, а потом таскал бы горячих парней и девчонок туда, где объект его интереса не мог их не заметить, и от всей души целовался бы с ними. Естественно, при этом он был бы одет с иголочки и, сам того не осознавая, соблазнял бы всем своим видом. Во вторник Леонидус без тени сомнения явился бы в назначенное время, разлегся на диване и многозначительно облизывал бы губы, прихлебывая чай, но не позволил бы и пальцем до себя дотронуться. Северус уныло признался себе, что никогда не смог бы сделать ничего подобного.

Будильник негромко тикал, отсчитывая секунды до утра, и когда уже начало светлеть, желание побороться наконец подняло голову, оттеснив безнадежность в сторону — как бы там ни было, он нравился Игорю, тот сам сказал! Северусу и раньше приходились продираться сквозь тернии и преодолевать трудности, почему этот раз должен быть исключением? Яркие зеленые глаза и нежный смех промелькнули в глубинах сознания, напомнив о горечи поражения... Может быть, проще сдаться до того, как все по-настоящему начнется, не придется потом зализывать раны? С другой стороны, если он сейчас возьмет и отступит без борьбы, воспоминания о собственной слабости и трусости долго еще будут терзать душу.

С этими мыслями Северус наконец уснул, и ему снились большие медные весы, на одной чаше которых сидел Каркаров, элегантный и спокойный, курил свои маленькие сигарки и ждал, пока Северус прорвется сквозь колючие заросли терновника, на шипах которого росли латинские слова.

Утром он упаковал вместе с книгами пергамент с рассчитанным на следующий месяц бюджетом, купил в кафе скудный — скуднее обычного — завтрак, а вместо ланча еще раз просмотрел свои записи, безжалостно выкидывая все, без чего можно было обойтись. Расходы на еду вполне реально сократить где-то на треть, для чтения по вечерам хватит одной свечи вместо двух, да и сумма, заложенная на чернила и пергаменты, явно преувеличена. Там галлеон, тут несколько сиклей — в результате Северусу удалось ужать свой относительно свободный бюджет до минимума. Приятного, конечно, мало, но он справится.

После занятий он аппарировал в Косой переулок и направился прямиком в Гринготтс, чтобы снять ровно ту сумму, которую должен был сэкономить за три месяца. В октябре, ноябре и декабре придется туговато, и все же оно того стоит. Перед тем, как войти в магазин мадам Малкин, Северус немного помедлил — как по-детски, безответственно, о чем он вообще думает! — но голос разума прозвучал настолько тихо, что колокольчик над дверью его совершенно заглушил. Может, Северус стал более восприимчив и открыт к влиянию, чем обычно, потому что в ушах его снова раздались слова Леониуса: «Именно одежда, друг мой Северус, делает мужчину, и в это стоит вкладывать средства, уж поверь!» К тому же если он сейчас купит качественные вещи, они будут служить ему много лет... В общем, вскоре заработанная за лето сумма уменьшилась на несколько десятков галлеонов. 

*

— Ничего так, — одобрительно хмыкнул вошедший Леониус, и Северус разозлился, что его застали перед зеркалом, когда он примерял новую мантию. Но в то же время он не мог не обрадоваться: самый большой модник высшего света похвалил его обновки!

— Правда?

— Конечно. И, приятель — если ты собираешься это носить, требуй менее дерьмовых комплиментов. Где купил?

— У Малкин, и я знаю, что ты думаешь об этой стервятнице, можешь не повторяться.

— Ты сказал, не я, — Леониус рассмеялся и пробежался пальцами по его рукаву. — Но вообще старуха шить умеет и с простыми моделями справляется, выглядит неплохо. Охуенно красивые пуговицы! И самый главный вопрос — что, блядь, происходит?

— В смысле?

— Вряд ли ты прихорашиваешься только потому, что надышался какими-то парами от своих зелий, — Леониус смерил выразительным взглядом разложенные на кровати Северуса пакеты. — Нет, я, разумеется, не против, даже наоборот, весьма позитивное развитие, но от тебя я такого никак не ожидал. Сколько блядских костюмов ты купил?

— Пять, — хмуро отозвался Северус, пытаясь придумать внятное объяснение. Раздвоение личности? Он выиграл в каком-нибудь состязании? Плохо одетым студентам прислали письма с угрозами, и он боится за свою жизнь? — Ну просто захотелось, вот и все.

— Ага, я так и подумал. А меня выбрали главным старым пердуном Визенгамота.

Леониус усмехнулся и принялся без спроса перебирать его свежекупленные вещи. Северус испытал совершенно неописуемое удовольствие, увидев, как тот одобрительно кивает при виде каждой покупки. Вкусы у них были совершенно разные, Леониус предпочитал яркие узоры и обилие кружев, так что иногда выглядел ожившим портретом двухсотлетней давности, но все равно, его реакция означала, что Северус как минимум не ошибся в выборе материала и форм рукава. Потом Леониус добрался до самого маленького пакета — Северус надеялся, что тот останется незамеченным, но зря, — и лицо его расплылось в понимающей улыбке при виде новых трусов.

— Ты себе кого-то завел!

— Что? Нет, конечно!

— Какая вопиющая несправедливость! — провозгласил Леониус, раскуривая сигарету и предлагая вторую Северусу. В новый бюджет расходы на курение заложены не были, так что тот принял ее с благодарностью. — Так надо это, блядь, исправить и как можно скорее, я устрою.

— Не вздумай.

— Попробуй мне помешать. 

— Я не собираюсь встречаться ни с кем из твоих шлюх!

— Радость моя, я, конечно, могу быть до хуя благороден, но не настолько щедр, чтобы делиться своим, — усмехнулся Леониус. — Тебе мальчика или девочку?

— Я не хочу на свидание.

— Еще как хочешь! Твои новые тряпки просто кричат, что ты не собираешься больше довольствоваться ролью незаметной серой мыши, и даже не пытайся со мной спорить. Особенно громко кричит вот это, — и он кинул прямо в лицо Северусу черные шелковые боксеры с узором. — Так мальчик или девочка?

— Никто.

— Или ты со мной сотрудничаешь, или идешь на свидание под Империусом.

— Не посмеешь.

— Северус. Я и вдруг не посмею?

— Какая тебе вообще разница, есть у меня кто-то или нет?

— Так. Блядь. Это не может быть настолько сложно, элементарный вопрос! Кого. Ты. Хочешь?

— Ну я... я не знаю... все равно.

— Все равно? — Леониус присвистнул и поднял бровь. — Я так и знал! Не зря говорят про тихий омут.

— Как будто ты сам не...

— Слушай, своей всеядностью надо гордиться, не все на нее способны! И это охуенно для таких как мы — выбор блюд делается куда шире.

— Вот спасибо! Теперь я больше не смогу спокойно есть в буфете. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. Тебе поумнее или подоступнее?

— А обязательно выбирать? — Северус постарался вложить в этот простой вопрос весь доступный ему сарказм, но Леониус ответил ему самой бесящей из своих улыбок.

— Ничего себе у парня запросы... Ну ладно, так уж и быть, раз хочешь поиграть в трудного типа. Значит, ум и доступность, что там между ног не имеет особого значения... — немного поразмыслив, Леониус расплылся в улыбке до ушей. — Знаешь, а ведь у меня есть для тебя кое-кто. Подходит идеально!

— Если это ты сам, я тебя убью.

Леониус ничего не сказал, только рассмеялся и покачал головой, донельзя довольный своим выступлением в роли Амура, и Северус принялся готовиться к худшему.


	4. Chapter 4

Барти Крауч прикоснулся к подбородку кончиками пальцев, потом погладил шею — словно невзначай и сам того не замечая, но в то же время с намеком глядя на Северуса. Взгляд водянистых синих глаз казался одновременно мечтательным и целеустремленным. Северус вытер вспотевшие от волнения ладони о мантию и попытался решить для себя: то, что свидание вслепую оказалось со знакомым человеком, повышает или понижает градус неловкости? Казалось, все в «Дырявом Котле» видят его смущение.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— Разумеется. А что?

— Ты выглядишь нездоровым, — объявил Барти и сделал еще глоток. Поставив бокал на стол, он вытер большим пальцем уголки рта — как, ради всего святого, такой простой жест может выглядеть настолько чувственным? Хотя вряд ли Барти поступает так специально. Северус не знал, расстраивает ли его это... Наверное. Да. Барти улыбнулся, видимо, он что-то сказал, а Северус все прослушал.

— Точно все хорошо?

— Да. Я просто думаю... думаю, что во всем этом нет никакого смысла.

Барти откинулся назад и взглянул на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— И в чем дело? Что конкретно тебя не устраивает?

Северус смотрел на Барти Крауча, ощущая гулкую пустоту в мозгу и по мере сил пряча недоумение. Потом он в несколько глотков допил успевший остыть кофе и принялся искать нужные слова, чтобы не показаться совсем уж жалким идиотом... Каким, несомненно, был на самом деле. Хотя оба знали, что по внешности Северус проигрывает Барти с разгромным счетом, вряд ли стоило ссылаться на собственное уродство — в любом случае они могли бы провести время за приятным непринужденным разговором. Угу, могли бы... Беседа с Игорем никогда так не застревала на месте, у него всегда находились подходящие слова. 

— Дело не в этом. Я просто думаю, что мы с тобой более или менее знакомы уже шесть лет, и ты никогда...

— Раньше ты не был стипендиатом, — хрипло сказал Барти, сжимая под столом его бедро.

— П-прошу прощения?

— Ум всегда возбуждает, — Барти улыбнулся и принялся поигрывать вытащенной из бокала вишенкой, кидая на Северуса такие многообещающие взгляды, что тот ощутил, пожалуй, даже избыточную реакцию некоторых частей собственного тела. Барти невинно улыбнулся и всосал вишенку. — В «Визжащем Дикобразе» через полчаса выступают «Hex Pistols», я подумал, может, ты захочешь меня пригласить...

Сглотнув, Северус молча кивнул. Когда они поднялись из-за стола, Барти вытер губы и, не глядя на Северуса, вложил ему в руку завязанный узелком черенок вишенки.

«Визжащий Дикобраз» оказался не слишком чистым, темноватым подвальным клубом, стены которого покрывали разрисованные вырвиглазными узорами гитары, изображения спаривающихся ящериц и портреты Министра магии Орпингтон, проткнутые огромными булавками. В ожидании выступления они встали у барной стойки, и Барти принялся страстно целовать Северуса. Потом мокрый язык облизал его ухо, а уверенная рука с явным намеком стиснула промежность, и все, кто смотрел в их сторону, не могли этого не заметить. Но тут на низкой сцене возникли музыканты, и Барти ввинтился в потную раскачивающуюся толпу, прыгая вместе со всеми в такт первым нестройным звукам.

Северус, одетый в новую аккуратную мантию, остался сидеть на неустойчивой барной табуретке. Он как будто снова переживал свои школьные кошмары — был у всех на виду и привлекал всеобщее внимание, хотя всего-то хотел сделать как лучше. Кто-то прошипел сбоку, что такие чистозадые типчики им тут без надобности, и несмотря на то, что Северус успел за свою жизнь отчасти привыкнуть ко всяким пренебрежительным замечаниям, внутри все вскипело и забурлило. Захотелось устроить старую добрую кабацкую драку с летающими кружками и прочим.

Но в то же время его окатило волной гордой радости — эти неудачники сочли его птицей слишком высокого полета для своей грязной забегаловки! Окрыленный этим фактом, Северус в мгновение ока перебрал в уме поведение всех знакомых аристократов, остановившись на холодном высокомерии Руквуда. С едва заметной ледяной улыбкой он чуть повернул голову и поинтересовался: неужели до сих пор непонятно, что в наше время стоит хорошенько подумать, прежде чем разевать рот на того, кто выше и _чище_ тебя самого? Он даже не успел разглядеть выражение лица собеседника — тот сразу же отвернулся и растворился в толпе. Пять баллов начинающему аристократу!

Минут через пятнадцать Барти протолкался обратно к Северусу и заявил, что более дерьмового выступления не видел уже давно. Басист так накачался какой-то дрянью, что еле стоял на ногах, кого-то стошнило прямо на сцене, а один из музыкантов вообще пытался играть без инструмента. Сообщив все это, он ухватил Северуса за руку и потащил за собой в коридор, потом затолкал в пропахший мочой туалет, запер дверь и тут же прильнул к нему всем телом, потираясь уже вставшим членом о бедро. Дверная ручка уперлась в поясницу, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, боль лишь вспыхнула далеким отголоском где-то на краю сознания. Тяжело дыша, Барти задрал его мантию и расстегнул ему брюки. Он стонал и бормотал что-то невнятное, все теснее прижимал ладонь Северуса к собственной промежности, извивался и ерзал, а тот целовал и кусал его в шею, оставляя на веснушчатой коже красные следы зубов.

Все закончилось очень быстро. Барти еще одарил Северуса долгим нежным поцелуем, пожелал тому спокойной ночи и аппарировал в Хогсмид, чтобы вернуться оттуда в школу. Леониус ждал его, читая какую-то книгу, но в ответ на расспросы о прошедшем свидании Северус только поинтересовался, нет ли у того хорошего заклинания для удаления спермы с шелка.

*  
Где-то в середине октября удача Северуса устала от неопределенности и решила, что настало время играть против него. Потом, разумеется, стало ясно, что большинства проблем удалось бы избежать, если бы только хватило терпения просто сесть и подумать, как из этих передряг выбраться с наименьшими потерями, но убежденный пессимист в нем оказался к этому неспособен — слишком привык считать, что все делается исключительно к худшему и каждое оказавшееся на пути препятствие положено туда судьбой ради его провала и абсолютного унижения.

Сначала библиотека Академии обрадовала его напоминанием: справочник «Тысяча и один способ использования змеиного яда» был взят уже больше двух недель назад и подлежал скорейшему возвращению, но хотя Северус тысячу и один раз просмотрел все возможные и невозможные места, справочник так и не нашелся. Ситуация, при всей своей безнадежности, была абсурдной: Северус никогда ничего не терял и даже представить себе не мог, как вообще можно потерять книгу. Книги составляли смысл его существования, они не могли просто так исчезать без следа! Он спросил у Леониуса, но тот утверждал, что в глаза никакого такого справочника не видел. В классе книги тоже не было. Пришлось заплатить из и без того скудного до предела бюджета, но даже больше незапланированных расходов Северуса терзал тот нелепый факт, что он, черт возьми, учился в заведении _такого_ класса и все равно умудрился потерять книгу. Он сгорал со стыда. Скорее всего, забыл «Тысячу и один способ» в лаборатории, торопясь к Каркарову, и какой-то нечистый на руку второкурсник решил воспользоваться его беспечностью и прикарманить справочник.

Тринадцать галлеонов за книгу, которой у него не было — тринадцать галлеонов на ветер. Подписывая чек, Северус задумался насчет практического эксперимента: сколько, интересно, человек может прожить исключительно на духовной пище? По вечерам он разглядывал свои модные обновки, мрачно размышляя, не отнести ли ему какую-то из мантий в магазин подержанной одежды, но в конце концов решил, что дело того не стоит. Вряд ли он выручит хоть половину от потраченной суммы. Северус последними словами ругал себя за то, что не удержался тогда и поддался глупой ребяческой ревности.

Как будто мало было ему волнений, собственный организм взбунтовался против хозяина, подхватив где-то жестокий грипп. Болезнь приковала его к постели на два дня, заставив пропустить много часов напряженных занятий, и хотя платить коновалам в Мунго за напрасный диагноз и слишком дорогое лечение не пришлось, каждый аптекарь в Англии пользовался сезонным обострением и повышал цену на эвкалиптовые капли и яйца гиппогрифов до заоблачных высот. В температурном бреду Северус уже выбрал, какую из новых мантий готов с наименьшими сожалениями продать за бесценок.

Всего через неделю после выздоровления новое несчастье ударило его с такой силой, что предыдущие неприятности показались сущими пустяками. Слабость в руках стала результатом множества причин — утром он получил одновременно приглашение на чай от Игоря и предложение второго свидания от Барти, Леониус свалил из комнаты прежде, чем Северус успел стрельнуть сигарету, в кафетерии объявили о подорожании кофе, в результате чего ему не хватило денег на нормальный завтрак, и в довершение всего в самый критический момент наблюдавший за его работой преподаватель объявил, что они весь месяц будут работать над зельем для проекта Дамокла Бельби по облегчению симптомов обращения у оборотней. Рука дрогнула, содержимое мерной ложечки целиком бултыхнулось в кипящую жидкость, и в результате само зелье, котел и остальные скопившиеся за утро на рабочем столе вещи разнесло взрывом в разные стороны. 

Северус тупо уставился на результат собственной небрежности. Харакири еще никогда не казалось ему таким заманчивым и вероятным выходом из ситуации... В глазах потемнело, когда в мозгу сама собой нарисовалась кучка тающих с легким звоном монет: новая книга с формулами, новый медный котел, новые мерные ложки, все уничтоженные ингредиенты, да еще эта блядская грибная плантация, о стоимости которой не хотелось даже думать. Если бы только можно было обвинить в случившимся кого-нибудь, кого угодно, ради собственного душевного спокойствия, но даже в своем потрясении Северус прекрасно понимал: во всем, что привело к трагедии, виноват только он один. 

В этот раз, вопреки обыкновению, он не стал переодеваться перед лекцией Игоря. И, тоже вопреки обыкновению, не получил от лекции ни малейшего удовольствия. С таким же успехом он мог бы забиться в какую-нибудь кладовку и прорыдаться там. В перепачканной остатками зелья мантии Северус сидел на заднем ряду, сжимал в руках сумку с книгами и думал, на что он готов пойти ради лишней пары сотен галлеонов.

Правильный ответ был — на что угодно, но помогло это мало. Гоблины в Гринготтсе не давали займов студентам первого курса, никакой собственности, которую можно было бы обменять на деньги, у Северуса попросту не было, а для торговли собственным телом ему не хватало смазливости. Интересно, если он попытается что-нибудь украсть, как быстро его поймают? Леониус вроде как-то упоминал, что в богатых семьях принято нанимать детям частных учителей для подготовки к школе, и хотя мысль о преподавании вызывала легкий приступ тошноты, Северус решил поинтересоваться, не знает ли...

— Северус? — мягкий голос Игоря заставил его вздрогнуть. Лекционный зал уже опустел, и Игорь сел рядом с ним на длинную деревянную скамью. — У тебя все хорошо?

— Угу, — буркнул Северус в сторону. Игорь дотронулся до его локтя, погладил напряженную руку.

— Уверен?

— Да. — Он взмолился про себя, чтобы разговор на этом закончился. Северус прекрасно понимал, что в том состоянии, в котором он находится сейчас, переубедить Игоря не получится, но если он будет все отрицать достаточно долго, может, тот от него отстанет хотя бы из вежливости?

Каркаров смерил его долгим задумчивым взглядом, потом медленно провел пальцами вдоль руки до плеча, прикоснулся к шее. Северус вздрогнул, ему безнадежно захотелось, чтобы Игорь его поцеловал — но, как он уже неоднократно убедился, редко дела идут так, как ему хочется. Хотя с другой стороны, сейчас это уже не имело особого значения, он с головой увяз в дерьме, и поцелуем его проблем не решить. Даже самым совершенным поцелуем в мире.

Они сидели в тишине несколько долгих минут, а потом Игорь сообщил, что разговаривал с Повелителем насчет Северуса. Темный Лорд хочет встретиться в четверг, и, судя по всему, тот убежден в полезности его для организации. На краткий миг Северусу показалось, что сама идея о его присоединении к Темному Лорду родилась уже мертвой, он наверняка и тут тоже облажается, но отказаться сейчас было просто невозможно. Он уже не мог сказать «нет», особенно Игорю. Молчание все длилось, и дурацкая мысль начала постепенно уходить, испаряться в воздухе тонкой струйкой дыма, и все же в самой глубине собственной слабости Северуса утешило недавнее воспоминание: как тот придурок с зелеными волосами в «Дикобразе» сбежал, уловив спрятанный между слов намек.

*  
— У тебя все в порядке?

— Какого черта меня все без конца об этом спрашивают?

— Северус, не ругайся! — мама рассеянно положила в чай еще сахару. — Какие-то неприятности, да?

— С чего ты взяла?

— Ну раз все спрашивают, в порядке ли ты...

— Никаких неприятностей, — отрезал Северус, пытаясь устроить больную руку так, чтобы ткань прикасалась к свежей ране как можно меньше. Его до сих пор слегка подташнивало от запаха собственной паленой плоти, он чувствовал этот запах каждый раз, когда Темную метку пронизывало острой болью. Игорь пообещал, что дня через два станет легче. Леониус сказал, что чертовски болеть будет всю неделю, если не дольше, и сейчас Северус склонен был верить последнему — сама мысль о том, что завтра все пройдет, казалась невозможной, такой ободранной и воспаленной казалась кожа на предплечье. 

— А у тебя как дела?

Мать пожала плечами, что явно означало на ее не слишком выразительном языке «ничего нового, все так же, как и в прошлый раз», и внутри Северуса, на коже которого теперь горело доказательство его принадлежности к защитникам магической чистоты, вскипела ярость. Он не мог принять более верного решения — теперь он наконец отрекся от презренного негодяя, ненавистника всего волшебного, ставшего по недоразумению его отцом, от всего, что тот собой представлял! Эйлин Снейп была живым примером того, как много пользы принесет ведьмам и волшебникам признание этих бесспорных истин.

— Ты что-нибудь читала о гонениях на ведьм?

— Нет, — ответила мать, слегка удивившись резкой смене темы.

— Стоит почитать. Просто потрясает, когда видишь материалы многовековой давности и понимаешь, что те же ограниченные, твердолобые аргументы используются до сих пор.

— Вы это изучаете в Академии?

— Это одно из ведущих учебных заведений Европы. Поэтому студентам дают полную информацию о том, что происходило и происходит сейчас, ничего удивительного. Ты ведь не можешь утверждать, будто история не повторяется? Мы с тобой слушаем то же самое озлобленное дерьмо в собственном доме не один год.

— Северус, я не хочу говорить...

— Почему? Времена меняются, а люди и их отношение — нет. Ну, не настолько, как надо бы. Такие, как ты, готовы распахнуть магглам объятья, наплевав на традиции многих столетий, и что хорошего тебе это принесло?

— Это принесло мне тебя. 

— Мама, прекрати, это недостойный аргумент! Ты пытаешься обосновать идиотским, основанным на чувствах гуманизмом свою связь с лишенным магии неудачником. А обсудить все логически не хочешь.

— Северус, я знаю... знаю, что ты на него зол, и ты имеешь на это полное право. Я понимаю твою точку зрения, но все же... Это становится опасным. Я читала «Пророк», можешь поверить, очень внимательно читала, так что не надо просвещать меня насчет политической ситуации.

— Тогда почему ты защищаешь этого ублюдка?

— Хватит, разговор закончен. Достаточно. У меня нет больше сил это обсуждать...

— Но есть силы оставаться с ним?

Мать глубоко вздохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. После нескольких тихих всхлипов Северус неловко похлопал ее по плечу, попытался обнять, но успокоить мать не удалось. Вернувшись к себе, Северус все думал — что на самом деле оплакивала Эйлин Снейп? Его все возрастающую ненависть к собственному отцу или все-таки то, что, несмотря на все свои утверждения, больше не могла выносить мужа? Судя по всему, Северус выглядел настолько паршиво, что даже Леониус — занятый в тот момент очень шумной блондинкой с очень пронзительным голосом — это заметил. Блондинка вылетела за дверь, едва успев накинуть на себя мантию. 

— Что случилось?

— Хоть ты не начинай.

— Что не начинать?

— Дурацкие расспросы, все ли у меня в порядке.

— Я ничего такого не спрашивал, ты, глухой кусок дерьма. Я спросил, что случилось.

— Ничего.

— Старый добрый Северус, как раз такой, как я люблю! Я не слепой, идиот, и вижу, что у тебя стряслась какая-то хуйня, бродишь тут вокруг, как будто тебе в задницу ягод рябины напихали, и врешь мне прямо в лицо, что все нормально. Ага. Может, в один прекрасный день я тебе и поверю, но не сегодня точно. Пойдем выпьем, по пьяни ты мне точно все выложишь.

— Не хочется.

— Хочется.

— Нет.

— Ну и в каком месте тебе на этот раз мантия жмет? Ты сходил в Мунго и они забрали твою печень на опыты?

— Нет, просто... — Северус ненавидел сейчас мироздание сильнее, чем когда-либо. — У меня нет денег на выпивку.

— Я угощаю, — сказал Леониус и недоуменно посмотрел на Северуса. Удачливый ублюдок! — Почему ты не попросишь у Каркарова?

Северус в свою очередь уставился на друга:

— Что? Никогда, с ума сошел? Почему я должен у него просить?

— Не даром же ты ему даешь.

— Я не... нет. Мы... мы ничего такого... никогда!

— Ну ладно, — Леониус недоверчиво улыбнулся. — Хотя для чего еще нужны престарелые извращенцы... Тогда кто заплатил за новую одежду?

— Я сам.

— Северус, какого черта? Я на сто процентов уверен, что проф с удовольствием подкинул бы тебе немного деньжат, если бы ты попросил как следует. Ну, знаешь, опустившись перед ним на колени...

— Прекрати.

— Ты же явно не против трахаться с мужиками! Возьмешь у него за щеку...

— Перестань!

— ... и кошелек нашего глубокоуважаемого доцента станет доступным, как старая шлюха...

— Спасибо, Леониус! Теперь ты _точно_ угощаешь. И ни слова больше.

— Я просто уточняю факты. А Барти?

— При чем здесь Барти?

— Вы уже договорились о втором свидании?

— Откуда ты-то об этом знаешь?

— Я случайно прочитал еще и второе письмо, которое ты забыл под матрасом.

Леониус рассмеялся с видом абсолютной невинности, и, хотя разговор на эту тему тоже особого удовольствия не доставлял, Северус предпочел ее остальным.


	5. Chapter 5

Неделю спустя Северус столкнулся с проблемой настолько невыносимой, что даже финансовые неурядицы отошли на второй план. Он каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился завести себе личную жизнь, и теперь приходилось совмещать приготовление зелий для Повелителя не только с уроками и домашними заданиями, но и с желаниями других людей! Единственная сокурсница Жакнетта Лестрейндж наконец-то соблаговолила покинуть свою башню из слоновой кости и тоном, не терпящим возражений, пригласила его на чай, а Леониус заявил, что в субботу соберется компания _разделяющих убеждения_ старых школьных друзей, чтобы отпраздновать вступление Северуса в ряды активных сторонников Темного Лорда. Барти забрасывал его записками с упреками и вопросами. И в конце концов Игорь окончательно все запутал своими страстными поцелуями в пустом лекционном зале и горячими заверениями, что речь ни разу не шла только о вербовке. Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда прозвенел гонг, возвещающий о начале дневных уроков, так что в кабинет арифмантики пришлось нестись сломя голову и на подкашивающихся ногах. Игорь попросил позволения как-нибудь угостить его бокалом вина, и на это свидание Северус был твердо намерен пойти, даже если это окажется последним поступком в его жизни.

Стиснув зубы, он взял деньги, которые предназначались для оплаты аренды весной, и купил новую плантацию грибов. Почти все занятия в лаборатории были уже расписаны, ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти время для своих опытов. Дел было по горло, и Северусу ничего не оставалось, как попытаться вместить каким-то образом все свои дружеские и иные обязанности в и без того забитое расписание. Миссия казалась почти невыполнимой, но ведь большинство людей как-то с этим справляются? Значит, и Северус сможет.

Сначала — чай с Лестрейндж. Много времени это, к счастью, не заняло, Северус потратил на встречу с ней совсем небольшую часть своего понедельничного вечера. Как только чашки опустели, все закончилось. На самом деле само общество Северуса Лестрейндж не особо интересовало, та пыталась подобраться к Леониусу — узнав какими-то окольными путями, что они делят квартиру на двоих, — так что беседа вращалась в основном вокруг последнего. Северус послушно отвечал на вопросы, не то чтобы привирая, скорее, слегка приукрашивая одни моменты и оставляя под покровом неизвестности другие. Именно так принято отзываться друг о друге в приличном обществе. Лестрейндж казалась довольной и намекнула, что он мог бы рассказать о ней Леониусу что-нибудь такое же приятное — и вообще, почему бы ему не познакомить своих друзей друг с другом? Лестрейндж и Леониус уже, разумеется, встречались в кругах чистокровных волшебников, но неофициальное знакомство — совсем другое дело. В конце она протянула руку для поцелуя, и хотя проявленные ею знаки внимания Северуса особо не трогали, в глубине души его грела мысль о том, что теперь он может считать себя принадлежащим к избранному кругу, к тем отпрыскам аристократических семейств, которые в студенческом кафе ведут себя, словно на балу в поместье. В целом его поведение нельзя было назвать идеальным, но честных три балла он себе за эту встречу поставил. 

Потом он написал Барти. Времени оставалось в обрез, и поскольку все надежды и мечты были теперь связаны с Игорем и предстоящим свиданием, Северус сухо извинился, пожаловался на занятость и предложил Барти присоединиться в субботу к компании старых школьных друзей. Барти еще суше сообщил, что уже приглашен, но не счел нужным уточнить, придет ли. Для Северуса это не имело почти никакого значения. 

В четверг Северус еле высидел последнюю лекцию, то и дело поглядывая на часы и украдкой вытирая потные ладони. Казалось, горящий взгляд Игоря прожигает его насквозь. Когда занятия закончились, он замер в дверях: с одной стороны, молча уйти вот так казалось глупым, но с другой — они же увидятся спустя каких-то три часа. Игорь разговаривал с одним из студентов, то есть выполнял работу для Повелителя, и, наверное, ему было совсем не до того... Но прежде чем Северус, смущенный и немного раздосадованный, успел выйти из зала, Игорь заметил его и тут же извинился перед собеседником, сказав, что вернется через несколько минут. Он последовал за Северусом в коридор и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, быстро поцеловал его перепачканные в чернилах костяшки пальцев. Этот простой жест выбил из груди Северуса весь воздух без остатка, а Игорь прошептал, что очень ждет вечера, и исчез в зале.

Северус собирался потратить два часа на уроки и час на сборы, но идиотское исследование Белби со всеми его многообещающими результатами интересовало его сейчас меньше всего. Вместо этого он пошел в душ, до сих чувствуя дыхание Игоря на пальцах, ощущая возбуждение каждой клеточкой тела, и быстро довел себя до разрядки. Может, хоть так удастся погасить пылающий под кожей огонь? Надо взять себя в руки, нельзя так возгораться из-за мелочей. Не настолько, по крайней мере.

Подчинившись внезапному порыву, Северус одолжил у Леониуса кондиционер, и потом долго матерился — он теперь за милю пах лавандой! С волосами он возился так долго, что даже у отражения в зеркале сдали нервы: сначала зачесал их за уши, потом завязал в хвост, снова распустил, ему ничего не нравилось... Но затем вспомнилось, как в то далекое воскресенье Игорь запустил пальцы в его волосы, пока они целовались на диване. Пожалуй, лучше оставить так.

Он шесть раз переоделся, вернулся в конце концов к первоначальному варианту и, только закрыв за собой дверь, осознал, что выбрал совершенно неправильный костюм.

В «Дырявый Котел» Северус явился на десять минут раньше времени, но соврал аппарировавшему туда ровно в восемь Игорю, что только-только пришел. Игорь хотел отвести его в одно из своих любимых мест, и Северус сердцем и душой воздавал хвалу мирозданию — неужели наконец-то окружающая профессора Каркарова завеса таинственности приоткроется хоть немного? Пока они шли в сгущающихся осенних сумерках, Игорь рассказывал о публичном диспуте, который будет организован в честь празднования Самайна и на котором он собирался вербально сразиться с руководителем какого-то факультета истории искусств, защищая идеалы чистокровности. Наверное, у этого человека за спиной стоит какая-то противостоящая Темному Лорду организация, раз он осмеливается так открыто выступать против его идей.

С каждым дуновением ветерка до Северуса доносился тонкий аромат туалетной воды Игоря, холодные северные ночи, и он все думал, заметил ли тот удушливый запах лаванды, исходящий от него самого. Хотя лучше уж лаванда, чем желчь или что-то в этом роде, чем от него обычно несло. Когда они прошли мимо переулка, куда Игорь увлек его в тот вечер в самом начале осени, Северус вздрогнул от приятных воспоминаний.

Потом они свернули на спрятанную между двумя книжными магазинами, почти незаметную тропинку, в конце которой тускло синел единственный фонарь. В этом темном тупике Игорь четырежды стукнул кончиком палочки по видавшей виды двери, и каждый удар едва слышным эхом отозвался от бетонной стены. Дверь открылась бесшумно, пропуская их в мир, полный темно-красного бархата и серебряных узоров. Северусу хватило одного взгляда на слугу, который с легким поклоном приветствовал их и с легким французским прононсоми пожелал приятного времяпровождения в «Небесной мысли», чтобы понять, куда именно его занесло. Игорь заботливо помог ему избавиться от мантии и повел в зал. Ладонь его лежала на пояснице Северуса, направляя.

Место было роскошным. Гладкий пол черного мрамора, древнегреческого стиля вазы в каждом углу, полные бордовых и зеленых гвоздик. Высеченные из белого камня юноши застыли в позах, лишенных всякого смущения, тысячи свечей пылали в огромной люстре под потолком, и свет отражался в многочисленных зеркалах с массивными рамами. Они сели за маленький столик, и напудренный официант принес им карту напитков. Северус подумал было, не повторить ли ему трюк Барти с вишенкой, но быстро выкинул эту идею из головы — он никогда не станет подобным соблазнителем, для этого ему не хватало непринужденной харизмы и почти равнодушного спокойствия, которые излучал Барти Крауч.

 _Смерть после полудня_ — звучало неплохо, абсент он любил, к тому же это был один из немногих напитков, название которых он осмелился бы произнести вслух. Игорь выбрал водку. Охлажденную. Едва официант отвернулся, как Игорь снова взял Северуса за руку и принялся целовать, на сей раз медленно, не спеша, не пропуская ни миллиметра кожи. Он по очереди обвел губами костяшки, поцеловал кончики пальцев, а потом, обжигая дыханием раскрытую ладонь, попросил прощения за свои дурные манеры: не в его привычках было так набрасываться... Северус сдавленно пробормотал, что не имеет ничего против, совсем наоборот, Игорь может делать с ним все, что захочет.

Северусу и раньше казалось, что Игорь часто и охотно прикасается к нему, но сейчас, получив разрешение, тот словно не мог от него оторваться — элегантные длинные пальцы забирались в волосы, снова и снова переплетались с его пальцами, исследовали скрытое под одеждой тело. И все это время, пока руки трогали и гладили, Игорь негромко говорил: как Северус удивил его тогда, в доме Руквуда, своим внезапным уходом, хотя все шло так хорошо; и как потом держал его в напряжении, то и дело совершенно непредсказуемо отталкивая и отдаляясь; и как он никогда не мог быть ни в чем уверен, и это разжигало желание еще больше; и каким _немыслимо приятным_ все оказалось теперь, наконец-то став реальностью. Северус пылал и горел, его лицо и шея покраснели так, что даже гриффиндорский флаг побледнел бы от зависти, дыхание то и дело сбивалась, и ему пришлось собрать остатки своего самоконтроля, чтобы хоть как-то втягивать в легкие воздух.

Когда Игорь наконец коснулся его лица, Северус схватил его руку, опустил глаза и осторожно коснулся дрожащими губами этих волшебных, дарящих такое утонченное наслаждение пальцев. Игорь наклонился, легко поцеловал его в лоб, в уголок брови, мазнул губами по щеке и выдохнул, улыбаясь, прямо в ухо:

— Вообще-то я планировал, что все будет... м-м-м... не так быстро, но... Хочешь перебраться ко мне?

Не в состоянии ответить, Северус молча кивнул и поднялся, дрожа всем телом от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Когда они шли Игорем к огромному камину, в голове стучало: _скоро, скоро все случится, скоро все станет правдой_ , и он никак не мог понять, чего хочет от него появившийся рядом слуга, пока Игорь не взял у того мантию и не накинул ему на плечи. А потом исчез. На одно короткое, но жуткое мгновение Северуса охватила паника — он не может, он же ничего не умеет! — но вежливое покашливание сзади вернуло его в реальность, и он шагнул вперед, в зеленое пламя, за тем, чего так горячо хотел.

Выйдя из камина, Северус тут же оказался в объятьях Игоря, втянутый в новый поцелуй, от которого перехватило дыхание. Уверенные пальцы быстро и аккуратно стянули с него мантию, расстегнули рубашку, теплые губы покрыли поцелуями обнажившуюся кожу, и вскоре Северус уже лежал, полураздетый, в постели Игоря, тяжело дыша и краснея от смущения. Игорь опустился на него сверху, накрывая собой — своим совершенным в каждом изгибе телом. Хотя с Барти Северус уже получил некоторый опыт, узнал, что значит быть рядом с кем-то и делить с ним прикосновения, он оказался совершенно не готов сейчас к этому головокружительному ощущению, когда твердый член Игоря уперся ему в бедро — твердый из-за _него_ , для _него_. Он потянулся, чтобы погладить, накрыть ладонью выпуклость, и услышал в ответ приглушенный, но явно одобрительный вздох.

С помощью какой-то неизвестной магии, не иначе, Игорь умудрился раздеть его целиком, потом разделся сам — торопливо, без следа своей обычной элегантной утонченности. Северус спрятал улыбку в жемчужно-серой простыне, глядя, как тот стаскивает с себя брюки. Когда Игорь снова лег рядом с ним, кожа его показалась очень горячей, а поцелуи стали мокрыми и короткими, губы спустились к шее, мягко втянули кадык, задержались на ключицах, потом перешли к соскам. Северус извивался под поцелуями и стонал так громко, что самому сделалось стыдно.

— Северус, я... я хочу заняться с тобой любовью... если ты мне позволишь...

— Да, да, — выдохнул он в ответ, _все, что угодно_.

Скрипнул, открываясь, ящик ночного столика, и вскоре первый скользкий, прохладный палец пролез внутрь, медленно погружаясь все глубже, пока Игорь целовал Северуса, а тот безнадежно пытался хоть немного восстановить сбившееся вконец дыхание. Потом второй палец, тоже очень-очень медленно, внутрь, и наружу, и снова внутрь, и это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Северус тихо простонал, а Игорь понимающе улыбнулся, прикусив его нижнюю губу. Все повторилось с третьим пальцем — сначала каждый мускул в теле напрягся до предела, Северус весь был как натянутая струна, но нежные прикосновения и поцелуи заставили его расслабиться, ответить, захотеть еще, с отдаленным стыдом вспоминая страх собственного неумения. Реальность оказалась гораздо лучше фантазий — ему и не пришлось ничего уметь, потому что Игорь умел все за двоих, знал, как доставить удовольствие обоим. Сделать обоим хорошо.

Наконец пальцы исчезли, Игорь развел ноги Северуса в стороны и подсунул подушку ему под поясницу. Северус почувствовал себя таким открытым и обнаженным, что пришлось отвести глаза. Он был неуклюжим, некрасивым — каким угодно, только не привлекательным или желанным — и все равно его хотели, и хотя с трудом проталкивающийся внутрь его тела твердый орган причинял боль, это все равно было гораздо лучше, чем в самых смелых фантазиях. Так интимно, так полно, совсем по-другому, чем просто бездушная дрочка с Барти в тесном туалете. А боль... Боль не имела значения, потому что Северус видел наслаждение на лице Игоря — наслаждение от близости с ним! — и когда тот легко толкнулся вперед, качнулся назад и толкнулся снова, потом еще и еще, растяжение постепенно отступило, сменившись чем-то совершенно иным.

Постепенно, почти незаметно для самого себя, Северус начал двигаться в такт, подаваться навстречу толчкам, которые становились все глубже и резче, молча, без слов прося: еще, больше, сильнее! И когда пальцы Игоря обхватили его член, он забыл, что значит думать. Не было больше ни контроля, ни стыда, уже не имело значения, как все это выглядит со стороны, Северус чувствовал только твердый член Игоря внутри себя — плоть внутри плоти, проникающий так глубоко и с каждым проникновением касающийся того самого места именно так, как нужно, — и легкие движения обхватившей его собственный член ладони. Игорь вел его вперед, к наивысшей точки наслаждения, быстрее и быстрее, это было так охуительно хорошо, так правильно, так идеально... Потом оргазм сотряс все его тело, и мир задрожал вместе с ним. Северус понятия не имел, насколько смешно и глупо звучали в тот момент его громкие стоны, но Игорь, кажется, остался более чем доволен такой реакцией. Северус уткнулся лицом ему в шею, принимая последние, финальные толчки.

Леониус как-то сказал: у тех, кто считает секс переоцененным, просто никогда не было хорошего секса. И сейчас Северус готов был подписаться под этими словами, которые тогда показались ему преувеличением.

Потный и разгоряченный Игорь рухнул рядом с ним, легко провел ладонью по груди и накрутил на палец прядь его длинных волос.

— Северус... Ты мне очень, очень нравишься.

— Мне тоже. Ты, я имею в виду.

Северусу показалось, что его слова прозвучали очень по-детски, но, кажется, Игорь не был против, потому что снова его поцеловал, гладя по волосам, а потом удивленно нахмурился:

— Лаванда?

— Это Леониус... — быстро сказал Северус, заслужив недоуменный взгляд. — Нет, это как-то не так прозвучало... Я одолжил его бальзам для волос, подумал, что... сам не знаю, решил попробовать. Тебе не нравится?

— Честно говоря, именно сейчас напоминание о Мальсибере не доставляет мне удовольствия... Но нет, я не могу сказать, что мне не нравится запах лаванды — я просто не ожидал, что ты его выберешь.

— Я тоже, — слабо улыбнулся Северус. — А что тебе нравится?

Синие глаза блеснули.

— Ты.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Мне нравится тебя чувствовать. Ощущать твое тело. Мне нравится, как ты смотришься в моей постели. Подо мной. В моих руках.

— Я... я не это имел в виду, — повторил Северус, не в силах скрыть невыразимого блаженства, которое охватило его от этих слов.

— Языковой барьер?

— Наверное...

— То есть ты мне не веришь?

— М-м-м, нет.

— Как я и говорил, проблемы с языком, — усмехнулся Игорь, лизнув мочку его уха. — Хочешь услышать еще?

— Может быть, — прошептал Северус. Через секунду он уже дрожал — Игорь наглядно продемонстрировал ему, как именно проблемы с языком могут быть решены.

Утром Северус проснулся от необычайно приятного сна в четверть девятого, но удовольствие тут же бесследно испарилось: он вспомнил, что его очередь в лабораторию началась сорок пять минут назад. Черт, черт, черт, он и так уже опаздывал со своей сывороткой из-за той мордредовой ложки, а над проклятым омолаживающим зельем даже не начал работать, хотя оно должно настаиваться несколько дней! Еще ему нужно было нарезать ингредиенты, предназначавшиеся для заказанных Повелителем зелий, и он собирался использовать для этого свой большой стол... Черт! Северус быстро, как только мог, натянул одежду, выбрался из тщательно защищенной заклинаниями квартиры и аппарировал в Академию. Он тут же бросился к себе, собрал все необходимое, прихватив и повседневную мантию — переоденется, пока сыворотка будет закипать, сейчас на это не было времени, ни секунды, он и так потерял слишком много драгоценных минут. 

Несмотря на не слишком удачное начало, приготовление сыворотки прошло без задоринки, как танец, как русский балет, все получалось сразу и идеально, лучшего и желать было нельзя. Нож так и мелькал в его руках, словно сам собой разрезая корешки и рыбью печень, все жидкости закипали именно в нужный момент, это было легко, непринужденно и очень красиво, и даже дождь за окном делал мир еще прекраснее. Дно старого котелка оказалось не таким уж пригоревшим, каким выглядело еще вчера. От его волос до сих пор едва заметно пахло лавандой, но запах только вносил необычную приятную нотку в привычные действия, и хотя он потерял много времени и теперь его расписание стало еще более напряженным, это утро, наверное, можно было смело назвать одним из лучших в его жизни. В рту все еще ощущался легкий привкус аниса, губы припухли от поцелуев, мускулы болели — сладкой, тягучей болью, и тело казалось теплым и каким-то на удивление ловким в каждом движении. Северус словно чувствовал прикосновения Игоря на шее, на груди, на бедрах... Смешно даже, насколько прекрасной может казаться жизнь!

Смешно, да. Вся смехотворность ситуации прояснилась через несколько часов. Северус как раз сидел на уроке латыни, пытаясь разобраться с глаголами третьего спряжения и их временными формами, когда заметил за стеклянной дверью Игоря. Ничего особенного, в конце концов, он же был на историческом отделении, так что профессор Каркаров вполне мог здесь находиться. Северусу безумно захотелось подняться из-за парты, послать к чертям латинскую грамматику, пойти к Игорю и попросить того о помощи в вещах, не имеющих ни малейшего отношения к спряжению глаголов.

Но тонкое кружево мечты тут же разлетелось в клочья под напором реальности — на сцену вышел тот самый стильно одетый тип, который в тот раз помешал им целоваться в кабинете Игоря. У типа, судя по всему, был свой интерес в этом деле. В горле пересохло, перед глазами постепенно сгущалась темнота, и Северус, как будто пригвожденный к месту, бессильно смотрел, как Игорь ослепительно улыбается, небрежно опускает руку на плечо этого... этого... И, наверное, легко сжимает, а тот улыбается в ответ и встряхивает волосами. От этих двоих исходила волна света, сходной харизмы, влечения друг к другу, и Северусу почувствовал себя так, как будто что-то пытается прогрызть себе путь наружу из его живота. Это что-то не давало ему дышать, сжимало, било прямо под дых, он отвернулся, уверяя себя, что ему показалось — но когда посмотрел снова, двое все еще стояли рядом. Мир вокруг померк.

Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Ну да, может, он и нравился Игорю, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы переспать, но это ничего не значило. За каким чертом он решил, что станет кем-то особенным? Какого дьявола умудрился забыть про этого типа — симпатичного, образованного, со всех сторон больше подходящего Игорю, чем сам Северус. Он, наверное, и в постели лучше, не ждет, что его обслужат и все для него сделают!

Эта безумная ревность убивала. Но хуже всего стало внезапное осознание: никаких прав на ревность у него не было, они ни о чем не договаривались, ничего друг другу не обещали, Игорь был абсолютно свободен и мог наслаждаться чьей угодно компанией и в каком угодно смысле. Ощущая во рту ядовитую горечь, Северус сразу после урока латыни направился в лабораторию и с мрачным удовольствием забронировал последний вечер октября — тот самый вечер, когда у Игоря должен был состояться идиотский диспут с каким-то идиотом. Его остальной гарем может пускать там слюни сколько заблагорассудится, Северус даже не чихнет в их сторону. Потом он написал Барти весьма, по своим меркам, красноречивое и эмоциональное письмо, рассказав, что часто о том думает, скучает и надеется, что Барти примет участие в завтрашней вечеринке — Северус якобы всю неделю ждал субботы, несмотря на крайнюю занятость, только потому, что надеялся на новую встречу.


	6. Chapter 6

Поскольку вечеринку организовывал Леониус, в выпивке недостатка не было: шампанское, вино, вермут, усладэль, четыре вида ликеров, виски и, разумеется, абсент. Рабочие столы пришлось трансфигурировать, чтобы они лучше соответствовали атмосфере вечера, и помимо напитков их сейчас заполняли блюда и тарелки с едой и закусками: жареное мясо фазана, икра и какая-то трюфельная масса, в ингредиентах которой Северус так и не разобрался, но было вкусно. Понятное дело, что платил за все это безобразие сам Леониус, вплоть до десятков украшенных блестками свечей.

Здесь были их с Леониусом бывшие сокурсники Эван Розье и Джонатан Эйвери, а также учащиеся на седьмом курсе Эйдан и Абигайль Селвин, Регулус Блэк и, разумеется, Бартемиус Крауч-младший. Леониус раздумывал еще, не пригласить ли Жакнетту Лестрейндж — из вежливости и во имя равноправия полов, — но потом решил отказаться от этой идеи. Все-таки вечеринка была посвящена идеям Темного Лорда, а посему не слишком подходила для такой нежной девы. _Вот, блядь, жалость!_ Северус вспомнил, как они с Жакнеттой совсем недавно обсуждали Леониуса, и тот счел ее любопытство весьма забавным.

Все расселись в специально для вечеринки приготовленные кресла, только Эван по своей вечной привычке расхаживал туда-сюда, как будто не в состоянии остановиться. Барти предпочел устроиться на кровати Северуса. Огонек обещания в голубых глазах и многозначительная улыбка словно звали присесть рядом, и хотя Игорь этого, разумеется, не видел, Северус почувствовал странное злорадство, когда Барти прислонился к его плечу чуть теснее, чем полагалось бы друзьям. Он тоже так может, ясно?

Обстановка с самого начала была непринужденной и свободной. Капитан квиддичной команды Слизерина Эйдан и Джонни, которого прямо со школьной скамьи взяли в загонщики «Нетопыри Ньюкасла», так долго и всесторонне обсуждали вольты, удары и забитые квоффлы, что утомили даже увлекающегося квиддичем Регулуса. Абигайл интересовала учеба в Академии, и она все расспрашивала Северуса о его стипендии, о выбранных им предметах и о проекте Белби по разработке зелья для оборотней. Правда, вскоре она переключилась на Леониуса, и они принялись горячо спорить: являются ли столь любимые тем игры для вечеринок превосходным способом весело провести время, или всего лишь служат для унижения играющих и выставления их в смешном свете. С точки зрения Леониуса одно другому не мешало, скорее, наоборот, так что спор логично перетек в обсуждение манер поведения и уместности некоторых физических отправлений даже в столь тесной и хорошо знакомой компании.

Барти немного поболтал с Регулосом и Эваном о каком-то традиционном новогоднем празднике, но очень скоро замолчал. Он все теснее прижимался к Северусу, а потом как бы невзначай растянулся на кровати, и Северус сам не заметил, как оказался рядом, спиной к остальным. Они обменивались нежными, неторопливыми поцелуями, губы встречались и расходились, языки снова и снова нежными прикосновениями поглаживали друг друга, дыхание смешивалось в одно. Следуя примеру Барти, Северус осторожно прикусил его нижнюю губу, и тот улыбнулся в поцелуй. Золотистые волосы казались гладким шелком под пальцами Северуса. Барти обхватил ладонью его предплечье как раз там, где была Темная метка, потом пролез пальцами в рукав, погладил навсегда выжженный на коже череп со змеей и прошептал Северусу прямо в шею, что это охренеть как сексуально и он хотел бы смотреть на метку, когда возьмет у него в рот — и что от одной мысли он заводится как ненормальный. Поцелуи тут же из дразнящих превратились в требовательные.

— Может, вам уединиться, ребят? — кто-то засмеялся за его спиной. Барти тут же поднялся, схватил Северуса за руку и, одарив остальных красноречивой улыбкой, потащил его за собой в ванную. На секунду Северус задумался, почему такая значительная часть его сексуальной жизни происходит рядом с унитазами и грязными раковинами, но Барти уже опустился перед ним на колени и потерся лицом о пах. Все посторонние мысли сразу вылетели из головы. Проворные пальцы раздвинули мантию, расстегнули брюки. Барти задыхающимся шепотом повторил, что хочет видеть Темную метку, хочет смотреть на нее, пока сосет, и Северус принялся неловко возиться с бесконечными пуговицами на рукаве. Но тут скользкий язык прикоснулся к головке, и он моментально забыл обо всем на свете, мог только хватать воздух открытым ртом, пока его член глубоко погружался в горячее узкое горло. Влажность, теснота, непривычные движения языка не оставляли сил ни для чего другого, кроме попытки не свалиться, устоять на ногах, и даже это казалось почти невыполнимым.

Как раз раз перед самым концом в его сознании возникла непрошенная картинка: вот так же в этот самый миг тот похожий на библиотекаря тип стоит на коленях перед Игорем, и длинные тонкие пальцы перебирают темно-русые волосы, гладят ввалившиеся щеки... Он бессознательно провел пальцами по щеке Барти, погладил по скуле, кончая тому в рот.

Барти вытер рот о бордовое полотенце Леониуса, оставив на ткани липкое пятно, поднялся на ноги, прижался к Северусу, поцеловал, передавая последние горьковатые капли ему на язык, и быстро расправился с непослушными пуговицами на рукаве. Он задрал рукав, обнажил Темную метку и стал гладить ее. Одновременно Барти потерся о его бедро твердым членом, а затем притянул левую руку себе на пах. Ногти глубоко впились в кожу Северуса, оставляя глубокие полумесяцы следов, пока тот не слишком умело пытался доставить своему партнеру удовольствие. Наконец Северусу удалось найти правильное положение кисти, и Барти уткнулся лбом ему в шею, негромко постанывая в такт движениям. Северус хотел было применить выспрошенное у Леониуса заклинание, но ничего не вышло: он тогда решил, что вряд ли ему нечто подобное понадобится в ближайшем будущим, и не потрудился запомнить как следует.

Поскольку дело происходило в субботу и никто не требовал от совершеннолетних учеников возвращения в Хогвартс, Барти сам себя пригласил остаться на ночь. Северус, откровенно говоря, не возражал. Он, правда, несколько раз вполголоса выругался, когда выяснилось, что этот парнишка занимает во сне гораздо больше, чем половину кровати, да и одеяла еле хватило на двоих, несмотря на расширяющее заклинание, зато утром тот все компенсировал, разбудив его еще одним минетом. Потом Барти уселся на Северуса верхом, сообщил, что принес на всякий случай собственную смазку, и скакал на нем до тех пор, пока оба не покрылись потом с головы до пят.

Вечером пришло письмо от Игоря, в котором тот подробно и очень красноречиво описывал, какое сильное удовольствие доставило ему их проведенное вместе время, и приглашал навестить его в рабочем кабинете или квартире, где только Северусу будет удобнее. Северус разорвал пергамент на мелкие — не больше ногтя — кусочки. Потом, конечно, пожалел, второго такого эротичного послания ему больше никогда не получить, но он еще не пал настолько низко, чтобы доставать обрывки из мусорной корзины и склеивать заново. Что сделано, то сделано.

После выходных, занятых в основном сексом и превосходной едой, возвращение обратно к серым будням с их денежными трудностями показалось особенно паршивым. Северус продолжил совмещать обычные уроки с лабораторной работой, исправляя нанесенный ущерб — к счастью, без новых катастроф, покупки еще одной плантации грибов он бы просто не вынес. Кое-какие ингредиенты пришлось все-таки докупить, но он был к этому готов: хотя он был чертовски хорош в том, что делал, в проектах такого уровня никак не выходило достичь результата с первой попытки. К сожалению, стипендия таких расходов не покрывала, так что Северусу пришлось снова залезть в свой банковский сейф.

Он понятия не имел, как сможет продолжить обучение весной, если что-нибудь подобное случится опять. Даже сейчас, после всех непредвиденных трат, оплата квартиры представлялась почти невозможной. Северусу нужны были деньги. Он поинтересовался у Леониуса насчет репетиторства, но пока ничего не намечалось. Еще он продал две из своих новых мантий — по такой низкой цене, что эта жертва оказалось практически бесполезной. 

В конце недели Игорь написал ему снова. Рассказал, как скучает по присутствию Северуса на своих лекциях, и пригласил выпить чего-нибудь в субботу или в воскресенье, но тот коротко ответил, что очень занят сейчас. Ему неимоверно хотелось согласиться — он ведь отплатил Игорю той же монетой, хотя бы отчасти, разве нет? — но в то же время он прекрасно понимал, насколько проигрывает тому элегантному и ухоженному красавчику, с которым видел Каркарова в коридоре. Он уже проходил через подобное, и не однажды, так что лучше оставить все как есть. Если ему захочется секса (а ему хотелось, о, еще как хотелось!), всегда можно написать Барти, с тем все будет легко и весело и ничего кроме. С Игорем... С Игорем было лучше — намного, намного, намного лучше! — но он Северусу по-настоящему _нравился_ , и это чертовски осложняло ситуацию, делало ее чем-то большим, чем просто удовлетворение банальной физической потребности. Кроме того, ему было так больно и горько разочароваться сразу же после волшебной ночи, и от удара Северус не оправился до сих пор.

Но судьба всегда отличалась извращенным юмором и не боялась испачкать руки, когда речь шла о любовных делах Северуса Снейпа, так что вскоре то разочарование показалось сущим пустяком на фоне новых испытаний. А ему-то казалось, он уже привык портить все, к чему прикасается!

Жакнетта Лестрейндж настолько заинтересовалась кельтскими корнями приближающегося праздника и местными традициями, что после одного совместного занятия даже расспросила Северуса о праздновании Хэллоуина в Хогвартсе. Когда началась неделя Самайна, она притащила толстую многостраничную брошюру, в которой подробно расписывались все предстоящие события — ритуальные вечера, вечеринки студенческих организаций, традиционные маскарады и так далее, включая, естественно, те самые упомянутые Игорем дебаты. Хотя Северус упрямо убеждал себя, что его такая ерунда совершенно не интересует, он не смог противостоять искушению и заглянул в брошюру, которую листала Лестрейндж. Кровь застыла у него в жилах от внезапного шока.

Предполагалось, что дебаты привлекут немалый интерес широкой публики — в конце концов, предмет для обсуждения был более чем актуален сейчас, и ловко написанный текст представлял эту горячую политическую тему в весьма неоднозначных выражениях. Самые харизматичные ораторы Академии схлестнутся в словесном поединке, отстаивая свои убеждения, в жарком споре примут участие известный далеко за пределами исторического отдела доцент истории культур Игорь Каркаров и снискавший всеобщую любовь ассистент-профессор, доктор литературы Бенджамин Фенвик. К переполненному пышными эпитетами тексту прилагались фотографии... К ужасу Северуса выяснилось, все это время он так бешено ревновал Игоря именно к ассистент-профессору Фенвику, и все его защитные стены рухнули в одно мгновение, погребая его под своей тяжестью.

Все сплелось в такой клубок недоразумений и ложных истолкований, что Северус боялся случайно повеситься, примись он за поиски свободного конца нити в попытках этот клубок распутать. Само собой разумеется, никто не поднялся бы на кафедру, чтобы оспорить идеалы чистокровности в нынешние времена, если его не поддерживает какая-то мощная организация. За этим иронически улыбающимся красавчиком явно кто-то стоял. Еще более очевидным теперь казалось, что между двумя людьми, стоящими на столь различных позициях, просто-напросто _не могло_ ничего произойти. Они были противниками. Врагами.

Внезапно слова Фенвика насчет неумения некоторых отдыхать приобрели совершенно иной смысл, так же, как и все эти бесконечные улыбки и прикосновения, которыми Игорь его одаривал. Не ласки любовников, нет — это змея обвивалась вокруг своей жертвы, эти были скрытые угрозы, способ подобраться поближе, загнать в угол, и сделать все это совершенно публично, на глазах у всей Академии. Если бы с Фенвиком что-то случилось, никто не заподозрил бы Игоря, ведь он всегда, при всех их разногласиях, находился с тем в самых теплых и дружеских отношениях... и наоборот.

Северус обозвал себя непроходимым тупицей: к нему Игорь никогда не прикасался публично, хотя наедине не в силах был оторвать от него рук, они даже шли всегда на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга. Иное поведение было бы неуместно. Но Фенвика Игорь мог сколько угодно одаривать фальшивыми знаками расположения, пустышками, которые ничего не значили, и чем больше народу это видело — тем лучше. Эти хитрожопые засранцы с их блестящими кулисами, Северус никогда не достигнет нужной утонченности, чтобы разбираться в подобных вещах. Политика — явно не его дело.

Какой-то идиотский кусочек его сознания попытался было заметить, что у Игоря все равно могло быть одновременно несколько любовников, но хотя Северус чуть мозги себе не сломал, он не нашел тому ни единого доказательства. Значит, Игорь держал его в своих объятиях, как величайшее сокровище, а он... Это было как удар коленом прямо по яйцам! Сначала он не ответил на полное обожания письмо, потом почти открытым текстом послал куда подальше. Почему, ну почему, все не должно было закончиться так! Он величайший глупец во вселенной...

Который по-прежнему отстает от своего расписания. Северус знал, что не сможет найти нужные слова, даже если его жизнь будет от этого зависеть, поэтому вариант с письмом пришлось исключить. И он не мог позволить себе больше пропустить ни минуты из предназначенного для учебы времени, так что последнее в этом месяце лабораторное занятие было просто идеальной возможностью доделать все незавершенные школьные проекты...

В вечер дебатов Северус так паршиво себя чувствовал, что его чуть не стошнило прямо в котел от чистого и незамутненного отвращения к самому себе. Козлиная печень и лягушачьи сердца вполне могли быть его собственными потрохами, вырванными из тела, разрезанными на мелкие кусочки и брошенными в кипящее зелье, он то и дело поглядывал на часы, пытаясь представить, что происходит сейчас в той аудитории. В семь часов он представил себе, как голос Игоря разносится по всему помещению, когда тот произносит вступительную речь, в полвосьмого Фенвик, наверное, уже слегка занервничал. Около восьми, скорее всего, противники перешли на более личный уровень, но Игорь по своей привычке уклонился от прямых вопросов, отвечая на все тщательно выбранными изречениями и цитатами, и наконец в девять часов задремавший было и проснувшийся декан выгнал и выжатых досуха оппонентов, и напряженно застывших на краешках стульев зрителей из аудитории на только что начавшийся бал-маскарад. Посеребренное лезвие больно резануло большой палец, когда Северус подумал, что мог бы сейчас отвести Игоря в сторону, высказать свое восхищение его ораторским искусством, а позже, ночью, восхититься остальными умениями доцента Каркарова. Интересно, занял ли кто-то из студентов его место?

Пока пьяный в стельку Леониус храпел в соседней кровати рядом со своим партнером на сегодняшний вечер, Северус осмелился обдумать наконец одну казавшуюся почти невероятной возможность — что, если не все еще потеряно? Если он разыграет свои карты правильно, может, удастся вытащить вбитые в крышку так многообещающе начавшегося романа гвозди? Но нужно придумать что-то особенное, просто приглашения выпить вместе недостаточно. Игорь — человек вежливый и обладающий превосходными манерами, и Северус наверняка оскорбил его до глубины души своей грубостью... чего и добивался, собственно. Свободных денег у него сейчас не было ни кната, поэтому вся надежда оставалась на какой-нибудь чертовски широкий жест, показывающий глубокое раскаяние. Но какой?

Северус попытался прибегнуть к старой проверенной тактике и подумать, что бы сделал Руквуд на его месте, но представить Руквуда, испытывающего какие бы то ни было человеческие эмоции, никак не получалось. Взять пример с Леониуса он тоже мог, тот никогда ни о чем не жалел, несмотря на все свои проступки. А Барти Крауч... Северус покраснел от одной мысли, он не сможет, никогда... или все-таки? Нет, решительно нет, он слишком некрасив для этого и, наверное, слишком неопытен... Но как Северус ни ломал голову, ничего лучше придумать так и не вышло, так что в следующую пятницу, должным образом подготовленный, он направился к кабинету Игоря.

Он сгорал от невыносимого стыда. Что, если кто-то заметит? Что, если Игорь сочтет его глупцом? Северус много раз уже готов был повернуть обратно, но в конце концов все-таки оказался перед знакомой дверью. Масляный фонарь горел красным — значит, в кабинете кто-то был, и Северус уселся на деревянную скамью, аккуратно расправил мантию и принялся ждать. Он дважды подскакивал с места, сам не зная, собирается уйти или постучать в дверь и поинтересоваться, подражая Фенвику, не помешал ли, но каждый раз опускался обратно. Шею щекотали тонкие струйки пота. Пока дверь не открылась, он еще мог свалить отсюда и сделать вид, что ничего не было... Где-то далеко часы пробили пять.

Северус уже целую жизнь просидел на жесткой скамейке, в деталях представляя, как Игорь посмеется над ним от души, когда дверь наконец распахнулась и из кабинета танцующей походкой вышла Лестрейндж. Ее платиновые волосы были завиты в тугие кудряшки, а обычное надменно-кислое выражение лица сменила счастливая улыбка. Треклятый чай.

— О! Bonjour, мсье Снейп!

— Bonjour, мисс Лестрейндж, — отозвался он, сдерживая недовольство. Только ее тут не хватало! — Какая неожиданная встреча. 

— О, мне п’госто необходимо было вст’гетиться с доцентом Ка’гка’говым после той восхитительной дискуссии, понимаете? Какой мужчина! И я неве’гоятно счастлива видеть вас здесь. Полагаю, вы здесь по той же п’гичине, что и я, чтобы воздать должное этой удивительной ве’гсии нашей исто’гии?

— К сожалению, я вынужден был пропустить то событие, о котором вы говорите, но ничего страшного — я имел удовольствие неоднократно обсуждать с доцентом Каркаровым подобные вопросы, — мягко ответил Северус, поднося к губам тонкие пальцы. — Но я неимоверно рад, что вы тоже услышали эту весть. Желаю самого приятного вечера, до встречи в понедельник. 

И он быстро проскользнул внутрь, неимоверно довольный ее ошеломленным видом. Но улыбка быстро угасла. 

— Северус, — кивнул Игорь из-за стола, не потрудившись подняться для приветствия. — Какая неожиданная радость.

— Ты ждешь сегодня кого-нибудь еще?

— Прямо к делу, — Игорь слегка улыбнулся, и Северус не был до конца уверен, насколько болезненным окажется этот укол. — Такая эффективность вызывает восхищение — вероятно, ты очень занят?

Да. Укол был очень болезненным.

— Нет. Просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя есть сейчас время.

— Но, Северус, из нас двоих ты — человек, время которого расписано почти по минутам, не стоит беспокоиться о моих встречах. 

Северус попробовал подсчитать, каким болваном выставит себя буквально через несколько секунд, но никак не мог прийти к каким-либо выводам. Игорь откровенно насмехался над ним, дурной знак. С другой стороны, это выдавало обиду, значит, извинения должны сработать. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Я пришел... Я хотел просто кое-что сказать. Во-первых, мне очень хотелось видеть дебаты, но у меня было забронировано время в лаборатории, можешь проверить, и еще нужно было сделать несколько сложных зелий для Повелителя...

— Ты не должен мне ничего объяснять.

Северус не знал, куда деть глаза — Игорь откровенно отталкивал его. А он ждал чего-то иного? Может быть. Да. Надеялся, по крайней мере. Игорь все еще сидел за столом, он даже взял в руки перо, как бы намекая, что разговор закончен. Северус еще сильнее стиснул кулаки, во рту пересохло, щеки горели. Он не сможет, никогда, как бы он _посмел_ , но другого выхода нет, придется...

— Это все?

— Нет, я... я хотел сказать еще кое-что.

— Да?

Ногти впились в кожу, сердце пропустило удар.

— Я хотел сказать, что... что... у-меня-под-мантией-ничего-нет!

На несколько мгновений в кабинете повисло молчание, потом чернильная капля соскользнула с кончика пера и шумно плюхнулась на пергамент. Северус осмелился поднять на Игоря глаза — тот смотрел на него со смесью недоверия и едва уловимого веселья, оставалось только надеяться, что это к добру. Вторая темно-синяя капля последовала за первой.

— Прости?

— Я не буду этого повторять.

— Жаль. Идея кажется весьма привлекательной, я бы с удовольствием послушал еще, прежде чем убежусь в правоте твоих утверждений на практике.

— Ты надо мной смеешься...

— Нет, Северус, никогда, — Игорь мягко качнул головой, отодвинул стул и, отложив перо, поманил Северуса к себе. Тот остановился прямо перед ним. Прохладные пальцы коснулись щеки, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом, и осторожно легли на верхнюю застежку мантии. — Но ты прав, наверное — не стоит об этом _говорить_...

Игорь расстегнул на нем мантию — медленно, очень медленно, как будто обращая самое пристальное внимание на каждую мельчайшую деталь, и когда черная ткань наконец соскользнула с его плеч и легла на пол, у Северуса уже стоял. Все казалось нереальным, сошедшим со страниц какого-нибудь порнографического журнала: обнаженный юнец перед столом безупречно одетого профессора, готовый безропотно принять наказание за свои проступки. Только указки не хватало. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Северус устроился у Игоря на коленях, не зная, куда девать мешающие, неуклюжие конечности, но Игорь, кажется, был всем доволен. Он глубоко поцеловал Северуса, погладил по спине, лизнул уголок рта, покрыл быстрыми, похожими на укусы поцелуями шею и плечи, оставляя на бледной коже красные следы. Потом губы перешли ниже, на грудь, и наконец Игорь усадил его на стол. Теперь он целовал колени, разведенные в стороны бедра, низ живота... Северус ухватился за край стола, почувствовав на головке теплое дыхание Игоря, но если он и успел на краткий миг представить себе, что все будет как с Барти, очень скоро понял, что ошибся. 

Там, где Барти явно полагался в основном на грубую механику, Игорь доверял своим умениям и не колебался демонстрировать их. Удерживая одной рукой Северуса на месте, второй он нежно поглаживал его яички, в то время как губы и язык скользили вверх и вниз по твердому члену. Он явно не стремился к скорейшему удовлетворению, и несколько раз, когда Северус уже готов был вот-вот кончить, отстранялся, менял ритм, продлевая наслаждение. Каждый раз, когда Северус выгибался и стонал от какого-нибудь особо умелого прикосновения языка, Игорь довольно усмехался, и от этого по всему телу проходила волна дрожи. Синие, как лед, глаза сияли, когда Игорь посмотрел вверх и их взгляды встретились. А потом Северусу позволили наконец достичь предела физического наслаждения, и ни капли не пролилось в доказательство только что случившегося.

Задыхаясь, Северус смотрел на Игоря, а тот все гладил и гладил его тело, словно не в силах прекратить и убрать руки, казалось, скоро он сможет по памяти нарисовать в воздухе все его углы и изгибы. Наконец он собрался с силами, слез со стола и опустился на колени на собственную мантию, прижимаясь щекой к твердой выпуклости под одеждой Игоря. 

— Я... ну... я захватил... ты знаешь, смазку, если ты хочешь... 

— Нет, так хорошо. Так очень, очень хорошо, — выдохнул Игорь и погладил его по волосам, направляя в то же время беспорядочно поглаживающую бедро ладонь к себе под мантию. Северус горячо понадеялся, что Игорь не переменит своего мнения, когда он закончит, и принялся расстегивать ему брюки.

Даже после того весьма скудного опыта, который был у Северуса в подобного рода ласках, он совершенно не ощущал себя готовым повторить испытанное, но по крайней мере он примерно представлял себе, что приносит удовольствие принимающей стороне. Он снова с завистью подумал про умения Барти. Как вообще член берут в рот так глубоко? Его, наверное, стошнит, если он попытается заглотить до конца, лучше не рисковать и начать с чего-нибудь менее амбициозного. Северус осторожно прикоснулся губами к головке, втянул ее в рот, потом несколько раз провел по члену языком снизу вверх и постарался впустить внутрь столько, сколько сможет без особых трудностей. 

Челюсть почти сразу заломило, но в остальном акт был очень даже приятным, ему нравился запах и вкус, ощущение члена во рту, мягкая гладкость кожи, и особенное удовольствие доставляли негромкие стоны — великолепный оратор владел навыками невербальной коммуникации ничуть не хуже, Северус легко мог понять, что доставляет тому наибольшее удовольствие. Игорь гладил его по голове, запускал пальцы в волосы, мягко направляя голову Северуса под нужным углом, а в конце он с почти противоестественной вежливость предупредил, что готов. Даже в тот момент, с пульсирующим спермой членом во рту, Северус не удержался от смеха, и поэтому все проглотить до конца не получилось. Игорь вытер его подбородок своим светло-сиреневым платком, и Северус оказался в его объятиях, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Что тебя так насмешило?

— Твоя вежливость.

— Прости, я не понимаю...

— Забавно, что ты так меня предупредил. Как будто я не ожидал подобного. Ну... по крайней мере, я на это надеялся.

— Все равно не понимаю, что в этом смешного.

— Просто... Это прозвучало так вежливо, как будто ты просишь разрешения. 

Игорь посмотрел на него с таким видом, как будто все еще не находил в ситуации ничего смешного, но потом приподнял бровь и на лице его появилась непристойная улыбка, которая привела Северуса в восторг. Пальцы Игоря прошлись по дорожке волос внизу его живота.

— Прошу прощения, молодой человек, если не возражаете, не будете ли вы так любезны позволить мне кончить вам в рот?

— На такую просьбу было бы просто неприлично ответить отказом.

— Возможно, — усмехнувшись, Игорь взял пальцы Северуса в свои и поднес их к губам. — Я бы предложил вам, юноша, составить мне компанию на остаток вечера, и попросил позволения угостить вас чем-нибудь.

— Хорошо. Я только схожу надену что-то приличное.

— Это обязательно?

— Я не пойду никуда в одной мантии на голое тело! Это не обсуждается, как бы вежливо ты ни просил.

— Какая жалость, я уже успел понадеяться... В таком случае, не будет ли излишней смелостью с моей стороны попросить тебя выбрать одежду, в которой ты сможешь пойти завтра прямо на лекцию не слишком выспавшимся?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Северус, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается странное тепло.


	7. Chapter 7

Северус никогда не задумывался, что значит «встречаться с кем-то» — отчасти потому, что ближайшим примером отношений был воспалившийся почти до гангрены брак его родителей — но если бы его спросили, то происходящее сейчас между ним и Игорем примерно отвечало его представлением о этой части жизни. Они виделись столько раз в неделю, сколько позволяло расписание Северуса, и чаще всего он не возвращался после этого к себе, проводя ночь у Игоря. Порой он брал с собой учебники и усердно занимался, пока Игорь рядом просматривал эссе своих студентов, потом они пили чай из старинных фарфоровых чашечек, повторяя латинские глаголы или обсуждая последние приказания Повелителя и способы их претворения в жизнь. К счастью, задания для обоих были более или менее цивильными: изготовление зелий или политические речи, ни один не входил в ту группу Пожирателей смерти, которые аппарировали по всей Британии, убеждая, запугивая и убивая.

Они проводили вместе целые выходные или хотя бы долгие, жаркие воскресенья, увлеченно занимаясь любовью на каждой подходящей и не очень поверхности в каждой комнате: на обеденном столе, в гостиной перед камином, на диване и пуфике для ног, в ванной, прижимаясь к светло-желтому кафелю на стене, один раз даже в прихожей — и, разумеется, в кровати всеми мыслимыми способами. Однажды Северус удивил Игоря, снова явившись в его кабинет в мантии на голое тело, и секс на месте первого поцелуя, голубом бархатном диванчике, показался ему особенно волнующим. Игорь, в свою очередь, написал ему длинное, чувственное письмо, подробно описывая, что, как и почему ему нравится в молодом любовнике, и когда Северус о письме упомянул, каким-то образом сумел и его уговорить в нескольких корявых строках рассказать, что именно доставило тому удовольствие. 

Они много разговаривали о самых разных вещах, их разговор мог перейти от способов вычесывания единорогов к потенциальной символике булавок для галстуков, а потом свернуть к сравнению разных аперитивов и тому, как именно квиддич поднимает национальный дух. Иногда Северусу казалось, что Игорь пытается этими переходами и сменами темы то ли что-то рассказать ему, то ли о чем-то его спросить, но он перестал забивать этим голову, когда осознал после одного долгого и запутанного обсуждения планет и звезд, что у него только что тайком выведали дату рождения. В другой раз Игорь _совершенно случайно_ наткнулся в антикварной лавке на старинный манускрипт о мандрагорах, о котором Северус как раз пару дней назад разливался соловьем, так что при всей своей странности их способ общения обладал рядом неоспоримых достоинств. 

В общем и целом, они были вместе, просто никогда не обсуждали это вслух. Северус порой задумывался, не стоит ли все обговорить, но потом решил оставить все как есть — не стоило долбить лед палкой, и кроме того, если он начнет этот разговор, то может показаться недовольным. Этикет взаимоотношений по-прежнему был для него неизведанной территорией, так что он просто молчал и ждал, что будет. В ноябре Барти написал ему дважды, однако Северус ничего не ответил, просто бросил письма в огонь, чувствуя себя очень виноватым. Стоило бы, наверное, рассказать о Барти Игорю, но как это правильно сделать? Да и потом... Ничего важного и срочного, с Барти их связывали лишь две почти случайных и ничего не значивших встречи, которые все равно больше не имеют шанса на повторение.

Все остальные заботы никуда не исчезли, по-прежнему занимая центральное место в его жизни — финансы находились все в том же плачевном состоянии, и Северус понятия не имел, откуда будет весной выцарапывать деньги на аренду. Он справился в Секции Экспериментальных Зелий, не нужен ли им опять ассистент для всякой мелкой работы, как это было летом, но они уже наняли какого-то другого помощника. Его радушно звали на работу грядущим летом, замещать ушедших в отпуск сотрудников, но в этот момент такое утешение было худее скелета. И очень бесило, что изучающий Зельеварение студент не годится даже пробирки мыть.

Северус попробовал устроиться на работу в какой-нибудь книжный магазин или в аптеку, его даже позвали в одно место для беседы, но так и не взяли — не хватало услужливости и умения работать с клиентами. В памяти промелькнули слова Леониуса насчет «попросить денег у Игоря», но об этом не могло быть и речи: если уж ему действительно придется брать в долг, он скорее обратится к самому Леониусу. Перспектива, мягко говоря, не радовала, но все лучше возвращения в Спиннерз-энд — сейчас, когда руку украшал знак его преданности Темному Лорду, он даже через порог этого дома не переступит, скорее уж на улице будет спать! С другой стороны, вряд ли Тобиас Снейп примет сына с распростертыми объятиями.

В конце семестра Леониус вверг его в шок, вручив изящную, украшенную изображением двух воркующих голубков и переплетенных золотых колец, розовую карточку. Внутри карточки вычурными буквами сообщалось, что Леониус Лучиано Мальсибер и Абигайл Афродита Мандиза Селвин объявляют о своем решении заключить в брак следующей зимой, что официальная помолвка состоится в начале января и что друзья и близкие приглашаются отпраздновать вместе соединение любящих сердец. Северус боялся даже подумать, какого неимоверного размаха может достичь свадьба Мальсибера — если, конечно, Леониус и Абигайл смогут договориться хоть о чем-нибудь. Он легко мог представить себе, например, два свадебных вальса, каждому свой.

— И когда это произошло?

— Некоторое время назад.

— То есть до того, как Селвины и остальные тут были?

— Угу, — подтвердил Леониус, от души забавляясь при виде его удивленного лица. — И ты бы, наверное, догадался сам, если бы не лизался с Барти все время... И нечего тут себе волосы на заднице рвать, ты не один узнал обо всем только сейчас, мы с Абби вряд ли победили бы в конкурсе на лучшую пару года.

— Я вообще не верю, что вы пара!

— С чего бы? Из хорошей семьи, шикарная фигура, да еще и умна — просто женская версия меня самого, мой тип, — Леониус взглянул на Северуса, улыбаясь как-то особенно похабно. — Мы таких красивых детишек с ней наделаем, прямо плакать хочется от одной мысли!

— Это если они в маму пойдут.

— Притворимся, что я этого не слышал. Кстати, было бы охуенно здорово, если бы ты кого-нибудь с собой привел — то есть можешь прийти и один, конечно, но у большинства твоих знакомых будет сидеть на шее дохуя всяких тетушек и бабушек и прочего неизбежного дерьма... Так что человеку, далекому от всего этого, может показаться скучновато.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Северус. Еще и это! Как будто у него была на примете подходящая кандидатура. Никаких баллов за аристократичность, настолько паршиво он — снова! — устроил собственные дела.

Дабы убедиться, что причуды высшего общества и его бесконечные кошачьи крестины точно заставят беднягу Северуса поседеть раньше времени, Леониус сообщил о новой нетрадиционной вечеринке (салоне содомитов, как он изящно выразился) в доме Руквуда, запланированной на начало рождественских каникул. Северус, разумеется, входил в число приглашенных. Он хотел было язвительно поинтересоваться, с какой стати стал вдруг соответствовать высоким стандартам Руквуда, но сдержался.

В завершение этого не слишком приятного разговора Леониус всучил Северусу сорок галлеонов для приготовления какого-нибудь приятного, не слишком опасного вызывающего эйфорию зелья. Северус знал по опыту, что тот может справиться с таким заданием и сам. Он довел до сведения Леониуса, что нужные ингредиенты обошлись бы галлеонов в десять, не больше, но получил в ответ небрежное пожатие плеч: «Лучше действовать наверняка, цены порой меняются туда-сюда как ненормальные, инфляция, черт бы ее побрал, странная штука, необъяснимое природное явление и все такое. Вернешь лишнее как-нибудь потом». Северус не очень понял, как должен истолковать последние слова, но решил потратить остаток денег на несколько чашек кофе и по крайней мере один ланч.

*  
Северус поправил воротник, чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки. Зря он согласился с Леониусом и одолжил у того аметистовые застежки, в следующий раз даже слушать такие глупости не будет. Для кого он опять старается выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле? В обычной жизни ему иногда казалось, что он вот-вот приблизится к поставленной осенью цели, но возвращение в дом Руквуда, где для непринужденного общения должны собраться Настоящие Аристократы, снова заставило всплыть на поверхность его былую неуверенность. Хотя это тоже казалось глупым — он же знал и Леониуса, и Игоря, им-то ничего доказывать не надо, оставался только Август Руквуд. А тот, несмотря ни на что, был всего лишь человеком, и ничем больше. По большому счету речь шла просто о двойном свидании, и теперь Северус об этом тоже знал, так что все должно было пройти без проблем, и нечего переживать попусту из-за старых комплексов.

Выйдя из камина, Северус увидел Руквуда и Леониуса, который сидел у крестного на коленях и самозабвенно, с языком его целовал, а потом картинно откинул свои длинные волосы и громко потребовал шампанского. Тот злополучный вечер повторялся почти буквально, и даже неловкость, которую ощутил он при виде этой картины, была такой же. _Старый развратник_. Но сейчас Северус ощущал под ногами относительно твердую почву, поэтому он направился прямо к Игорю — тот приветливо улыбнулся и коснулся губами его руки в знак приветствия. Как обычно... но ограничился всего одним поцелуем.

Как следует удивиться Северус не успел. Воображаемый ковер с треском выдернули у него из-под ног: со стороны столовой послышался громкий, почти истерический смех Эвана Розье, и следом за ним в гостиной показался уже изрядно пьяный Барти Крауч и высокий мужчина, которого представили как Родерика Розье, отца Эвана. Эван и Барти рухнули на диван напротив и принялись тискаться так увлеченно, что это можно было назвать отдельным номером программы. Что вообще происходит? Что это за вечеринка?

— Если не знаешь, что делать, выпей, — прошептал Леониус, наклоняясь к нему и протягивая стакан с каким-то нежно-голубым напитком. Северус одним глотком влил его в себя, рот заполнил сладкий, похожий на медовые яблоки вкус, и он понял — ему предложили изрядную порцию им же приготовленного зелья эйфории.

Чертов Леониус, сукин сын, Северус теперь точно оставит себе те тридцать галлеонов в оплату за предательство, это как упасть на собственный меч. « _И ты, Брут!_ », вертелось у него в голове... а потом стало все равно. Ну выпил он свое собственное зелье, и что с того? Он, в конце концов, будущий дипломированный зельевар, и кому, как не ему, наслаждаться плодом своих трудов, и вообще ему сейчас так хорошо, так хорошо, что он и не помнит, из-за чего был недоволен. Вкус красного вина показался ему особенно изысканным, оно как будто ласкало щеки изнутри, Северус никогда еще не пил ничего более приятного. Потягивая вино, он всем телом чувствовал тепло сидящего рядом Игоря и запах его одеколона, от которого привычно кружилась голова. Он опустил руку тому на колено и принялся рисовать кончиками пальцев круги, спирали, овалы, наверное, там еще затесалось сердечко или даже два. Хотелось быть еще ближе, хотелось более тесного, более глубокого контакта — но не сейчас, чуть позже, сейчас ему было так хорошо, так идеально...

Он прислонился к плечу Игоря и смотрел, как молодежь опрокидывает бокалы с голубым напитком, Леониус выпил уже штук пять, не меньше. Не выпить ли ему самому второй? На вкус получилось очень даже ничего, и Северус досконально знал, из чего зелье приготовлено: гвоздика, цветы ванили, чешуя дракона и щепотка окуневых глаз...

— Пей лучше вино, — негромко сказал Игорь и усадил Северуса, который уже потянулся за добавкой, обратно на диван. Очень хотелось захихикать.

— Это не просьба.

— Наверное, нет. Скорее, предложение.

— Я обдумаю ваше предложение, сэр.

— Тебе вполне хватит одного бокала. Налить тебе еще вина?

— Ты собираешься предложить мне что-то еще?

— Попозже, — ответил Игорь, задумчиво наматывая на палец прядь волос Северуса. Он почему-то подумал о вороньих крыльях, черных, блестящих и все равно грязных, распростертых в полете, рассекающих воздух в такт биению сердца. Чувствовалось в этом всем нечто извращенное, испачканное, но какая разница, если его — хватало, если он был достаточен, недавний птенец, унесенный ветром в полет?

Откуда-то донеслась музыка, и Леониус потащил Эвана с собой танцевать на столе. Ваза с цветами свалилась на пол, недопитые стаканы опрокинулись, и расплескавшийся виски оставил темные пятна на персидском ковре, но всем было плевать. Потом занявшие эстраду танцоры принялись избавлять друг друга от одежды, и вскоре Эван уже извивался почти голышом, спасибо Леониусу. Их быстрые, резкие движения странно противоречили звукам скрипки. Руквуд не отрывал от этого зрелища глаз, соединив кончики пальцев и приподняв бровь, в сторону Розье-старшего Северус, даже не особо трезвый, смотреть не осмеливался — он не хотел знать. Барти, видимо, наскучила роль простого зрителя и он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Северусом. Он все еще был одет в школьную мантию, которую украшали герб факультета и значок старосты. Странно, вообще-то все студенты Хогвартса терпеть не могли эти уродские жаркие мантии и пытались избавиться от них как можно скорее. Ему стало еще смешнее. Барти придвинулся поближе и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

Мягкие губы скользнули по коже, потом в игру вступили зубы, прикусывая сначала лениво, потом все увлеченнее, пока Северус гладил лицо Барти, линию волос, тонкие брови. Мир вращался вокруг, почему-то накренившись набок, но он не смог бы сказать, где именно произошла ошибка, наверное, он слишком глубоко погрузился в перья ворона, утонул в мерцающем, масляном полумраке. Игорь рядом с ним сидел не шевелясь, едва дышал, и Северус отодвинул Барти с сторону, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать... — хрипло сказал Игорь, но Северус ничего не понял. Как это не нужно, обязательно нужно, смешно просто, так что он помотал головой, отпихивая эту непонятную ложь, прижался к губам Игоря и наконец выпустил рвущийся наружу смешок.

Барти начал громко вздыхать и жаловаться, что с ним никто не целуется, и Игорь, как всегда благородный, предложил Северусу обратить на того внимание. 

Северус посмотрел на стол, где Леониус вылизывал голый живот Эвана, водил языком по вздрагивающей плоти, и кусочки мозаики наконец сложились. Это входило в программу вечера, да? Он понятия не имел, сколько баллов получит, вступив в игру вместе со всеми, может быть, шесть или семь, но в любом случае он снова повернулся к Барти и прижался губами к его полуоткрытому рту. Тот издал громкий довольный стол, приник к нему всем телом, и вскоре Северус уже лежал головой на коленях Игоря, а Барти оказался на нем сверху. Он переводил взгляд с глаз Игоря на глаза Барти и обратно — синева и синева еще синее, небо, и вода, и холодный колючий лед, ему было жарко, рубашка намокла от пота, и он дрожал всем телом, потому что вызванные зельем мурашки бегали по спине, как мягкие лапки тысяченожек. Руки как будто принадлежали не ему, а кому-то другому, когда он пробрался под черную школьную мантию и стиснул напряженный член, и тело тоже казалось чужим, когда стонущий Барти погладил его по груди... А потом Игорь исчез. 

Северус неловко встал, Барти упал на пол, оба засмеялись, Эван тоже рассмеялся, высокое, почти до фальцета хихиканье прорезало сгустившуюся атмосферу. Руквуд поманил Барти к себе одним повелительным жестом, и тот послушно пополз вперед, опустил голову ему на колени, прикусив верхнюю губу. Пальцы Руквуда прикоснулись к значку старосты... Северус оглянулся, увидел, что Игорь уже в прихожей, и бросился следом, хотя ноги его почти не слушались. Он невольно подумал о кривых птичьих лапах.

— Подожди!

— Да, Северус?

— Куда ты?

— Домой. Только возьму мантию. 

— А где моя мантия?

— Зачем она тебе?

— Ну я же ее здесь не оставлю, — выпалил Северус, пытаясь поймать взгляд Игоря.

— И куда ты собрался? — спросил Игорь, вызвав у Северуса очередной приступ смеха. Он был совершенно не в настроении вести эту вечную игру, тем более что правил до сих пор толком не понимал, хорошие манеры казались сейчас чем-то очень далеким со всеми этими позолоченными изгибами и зигзагами, поэтому он просто взял Игоря за плечи и легко толкнул вперед, прижимая к обитой темным деревом стене. Прильнул к нему всем телом, прижался бедрами так тесно, как только смог, провел руками по телу вниз, дыша прямо в ухо. Хотелось сказать что-то очень грязное, все равно что, лишь бы это было далеко от всяких приличий. И сделать это, прежде всего — сделать. В прихожей было темно, из салона их никто не увидит, да и кому какое дело? Северус хотел _сейчас_.

— Северус...

— Прикоснись ко мне.

— Послушай...

— Трахни меня.

— Но Северус...

— Я должен просить? Умолять? Встать на колени? — прошептал он, и в самом деле опускаясь на колени. Он развел полы мантии в стороны: что бы там Игорь ни говорил, он тоже этого хотел. — Не будете ли так любезны, уважаемый сэр, кончить мне в рот?

Игорь сдавленно усмехнулся. Или простонал.

— Северус, не здесь. Не сейчас. Нам нужно...

— Я не буду слушать, пока ты не попросишь вежливо, — хрипло сказал Северус, и когда его пальцы наконец справились с застежкой, Игорь перестал возражать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Оргии Пожирателей стали клише потому, что с ними попросту ничего нельзя поделать! Я совсем не собиралась это писать, но ребята решили устроить непристойную вечеринку и все тут. С другой стороны, даже забавно, когда текст удивляет самого автора.


	8. Chapter 8

В то утро Северус не сразу понял, где находится и какой сейчас день. Сначала он разглядел знакомую темную спинку кровати, потом знакомые фиолетово-синие стены спальни. Игорь спал рядом, обхватив его рукой. Шея болела, во рту стоял вкус кошачьего дерьма и потерянного достоинства. Воскресенье. Часы показывали почти одиннадцать — идиот, он же договорился встретиться с матерью в двенадцать! Зеркало в ванной отразило красную от засосов шею — чертов Барти, чертов Леониус с его чертовыми афродизиаками, он просто не может показаться матери в таком виде. Глаза цветом напоминали маковое поле, и весь его организм говорил решительное нет зелью клятой эйфории.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Игорь уже встал и завернулся в свой шелковый утренний халат — Северус хорошо знал, как чувствуется его прикосновение к голой коже. Интересно, что думает Игорь о вчерашней сцене с Барти и что вообще произошло? Его собственные воспоминания были не слишком отчетливыми, но спрашивать он не решился, ограничился просьбой одолжить сову и отправил маме записку с жалкими оправданиями, почему он не может сегодня с ней встретиться. Потом молча сел рядом с Игорем и принялся теребить узел завязывающего халат кушака, но Игорь отодвинулся и спросил, не хочет ли Северус кофе. Он кивнул.

Одеваясь, Северус надеялся, что они смогут поругаться как нормальные люди, из-за вчерашнего или еще из-за чего-то, но он понятия не имел, как, мать вашу, довести самого утонченного мужчину на свете до ссоры. Такой, с выкрикиванием проклятий, оскорблениями и брызгами слюны... Наверное, помогло бы, если бы он помнил случившееся как следует — смутные видения разнузданных танцев и дрожащих черных перьев вряд ли предлагали твердую почву для взрыва эмоций. 

— Ты должен научить меня танцевать, — сказал он бесцветным голосом, опуская чашку на стол. — У Леониуса скоро помолвка.

— Ты кого-то пригласил?

— Лестрейндж. Ей пришло отдельное приглашение, но она считает, для нашей с ней репутации будет полезно появиться там вместе. И еще сказала, что сделает из моих яиц мешочки для безоара, если я не буду танцевать с ней весь вечер. Наверное, я бы больше удовольствия получил, если бы пошел один, но теперь уже поздно.

Игорь улыбнулся и добавил в кофе еще сливок. Его спокойствие раздражало Северуса.

— Тебе вчера понравилось?

— Я не большой поклонник подобных развлечений.

— Слишком грубо и невоспитанно, да?

— Что-то в этом роде.

— Мне понравилось, — упрямо произнес Северус и положил руку на колено Игорю — жестом, далеким от осторожности или извинений. — Ну да, это, наверное... противоречило этикету и все такое... но я не думаю, что нам всегда нужно его соблюдать.

Пальцы Игоря сжали его запястье. 

— Я как раз об этом с тобой хотел поговорить. Это все было... м-м-м... чрезвычайно приятно, но, боюсь, нам с тобой лучше вернуться к прежним, более официальным отношениям. 

Надо же, какие холодные у Игоря пальцы... Даже когда он отнял руку, холод остался на коже. Слова медленно проникали в его сознание, их смысл раскрывался мало-помалу, словно слой за слоем сползал со сказанного, пока не осталось голое и твердое ядро. Горькое, колючее, которое невозможно было проглотить. 

— Ты меня бросаешь?

— Насколько мне известно, мы никогда не договаривались о...

— Не смей! Не смей отказываться от всего, ссылаясь на идиотские термины! — он дернулся, опрокинув недопитый кофе прямо на колени Игорю. — Мне нихрена не интересно, как ты, блядь, это называешь и что твой обожаемый этикет говорит о таких случаях! Между нами _что-то_ было, что-то особенное, и ты теперь это что-то хочешь прекратить. И говоришь, что ничего не было, потому что мы не договаривались о терминах! А как же... Ты же говорил, что твоего запаса слов не хватит, чтобы меня описать! Что я тебе по-настоящему, _по-настоящему_ , Игорь, нравлюсь! Это из-за вчерашнего?

Игорь ничего не сказал, только рассеянно смотрел на кофейные пятна, испачкавшие халат. У Северуса тряслись руки, он не мог больше сидеть на месте, вскочил так резко, что опрокинул стул, и принялся расхаживать по комнате — от двери к столу и обратно.

— Это из-за Барти?

Игорь не ответил. Он опустил голову на руки, наполовину спрятав лицо, взъерошил волосы, и Северус никак не мог поймать его взгляд.

— Это из-за Барти Крауча, да? — повторил он, уже почти крича, горло сжимало, и то холодное и страшное, что однажды уже пыталось выбраться из его живота наружу, снова вернулось, наточив когти, готовое напасть. Стук собственного сердца отдавался в затылке, руки потеряли всякую чувствительность, и в то же время от ощущал настойчивую потребность сделать ими что-нибудь — что-нибудь разрушить. 

— Между нами ничего не было, ничего, слышишь? Мы... мы трахнулись пару раз, вот и все, уже давно, и в первый раз мы с тобой еще не... 

— Дело не в Крауче, — перебил Игорь, все еще не глядя в его сторону. Он смотрел в окно, как будто ничего не видя — серое небо, следы первого мороза на стекле. — И не во вчерашнем вечере, и не в тебе. Я... — он сглотнул и потер виски. — Я не могу дать то, что тебе нужно. Ты мне все еще нравишься, это не изменилось, но факт состоит в том, что я... я ввел тебя в заблуждение.

— То есть? У тебя в России жена и стая вопящих детишек?

— Какой бы отвратительной не казалась описанная тобой картина, я почти хотел бы, чтобы дело обстояло именно так, — Игорь невесело усмехнулся и достал сигарету. — Тогда я смог бы оставить проблему за спиной, но сейчас... Северус, я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь. Кем я заставил тебя меня считать. 

Северус застыл. Он не знал, что сказать, чего ждать — харизма или образованность не могли быть притворством, и того, и другого было слишком много... И влечение Игоря к мужчинам — тот не притворялся, только не Игорь, никогда... Поэтому он просто стоял и смотрел. Игорь закурил, снова беспомощно провел по волосам свободной рукой и после двух глубоких вдохов наконец заговорил. В голосе его звучала новая, незнакомая нотка, такая не похожая на привычный уверенный флирт, что-то чужое, более грубое и обыденное. Уныние. Подавленность.

— Я не люблю об этом говорить, но ты заслуживаешь правды. Северус, я виноват перед тобой... Клянусь, все это произошло и продолжалось только потому, что я по-настоящему наслаждался твоим обществом! Прошу тебя, из вежливости или хотя бы из милосердия сохранить все в тайне.

Потом он надолго замолчал, но Северус не осмелился ничего спросить. Сигарета, быстро мелькавшая у губ Игоря, почти подошла к концу.

— Вопреки общему мнению, чистокровность и родовое древо еще не гарантируют богатства... Банковские сейфы моей семьи опустели уже несколько поколений назад, и политическая ситуация в России не улучшила дела. Революцию начали магглы, но постепенно красная зараза распространилась и на магическое сообщество, и мое... все имущество моей семьи уместилось в одном сундуке, когда я перебрался в Европу. Без уменьшающих чар. Я зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы вести достойный образ жизни и позволять себе время от времени угощать обедом приятных мне людей, но на это мое богатство и заканчивается. Все, что... все, чем я владею — часть моего соглашения с Повелителем и вознаграждение за работу, которую я до сих пор выполняю. Я ввел тебя в заблуждение, этому нет оправданий, и мне глубоко жаль, потому что... Северус, ты мне очень, очень нравишься, но я не могу помочь тебе с финансовыми затруднениями.

Северус смотрел на Игоря, открыв рот. Тысячи и тысячи мыслей кипели в его мозгу, переплетаясь так, что он ни одной не мог толком ухватить. Он невероятно удивился, но гораздо сильнее — рассердился, почти готов взорваться от злости, и в то же время под всеми бурлящими эмоциями скрывалось странное облегчение. Иллюзия разбилась вдребезги, и это было хорошо, потому что он увидел, как Игорь пересчитывает деньги после ужина, выбирает между новой мантией и книгой, которую тот купил ему в подарок. Так просто, так буднично, так по-человечески, что ему почти не верилось. Игорь Каркаров, космополит, гурман, эстет, идеальный любовник и несчастный бедняк. В первый раз Северус разглядел в нем человека, а не просто созданную разгоряченным сознанием совершенную фигуру, и в первый же раз, невзирая на все случившееся, понял: этого человека он может получить.

Стрелки на часах успели продвинуться вперед по своему бесконечному кругу, когда Северус наконец собрался с мыслями настолько, чтобы выразить их словами. И слова эти были:

— Ты идиот, блядь!

— Я прошу прощения.

— Ты не за то просишь! — закричал он, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не швырнуть в Игоря чем-нибудь. — Ничего себе, блядь, у тебя обо мне представление!

— Это обычная практика, и понятно, что такой разумный, целеустремленный и честолюбивый молодой человек, как ты...

— Нет уж, лесть тебе не поможет. Почему тогда я, по-твоему, до сих пор не попросил у тебя денег?

— Потому что разговоры о деньгах — это грубо.

— Как раз мне под стать.

— Что за ерунду ты говоришь?

— Да ладно, — Северус отмахнулся. — Всем и так ясно, что я грубиян.

— Не мне, — мягко ответил Игорь. Он поднялся и осторожно подошел к Северусу, нервно переплетая пальцы, как будто не знал, что с ними делать. Северус рассматривал золотые цветы на черном шелке и чувствовал очень ребяческое желание спорить с каждым словам Игоря — пусть хоть чуть-чуть понервничает! — Ты, возможно, скромного происхождения, но это совершенно не значит, что ты не обладаешь множеством совершенно замечательных качеств.

— Не переводи разговор, — фыркнул Северус. — Откуда ты вообще узнал о моих денежных делах?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Отвечай.

Лицо Игоря болезненно исказилось — видимо, эта тема тоже была из числа грубых.

— От Августа.

— Что? Когда?

— Около месяца назад. А вчера Мальсибер... хм-м-м... напомнил мне о твоих проблемах в своем неповторимом стиле.

— Ну... То, что Леониус сует свой нос во все подряд, меня не удивляет, нужно было самому догадаться. Но ты и правда бросаешь меня потому, что вы всей компанией играли в слепых сов? Честно говоря, я лучше уж побуду грубым, чем стану участвовать в таких нелепых кружках сплетников. 

— А Крауч? — спросил Игорь, и если слух Северуса не подвел, в его голосе послышалась твердые, даже резкие нотки. Беспокойные пальцы наконец остановились, все его тело вытянулось и напряглось. Наконец-то. Северус решил повернуть нож в ране, раз уж удалось его туда всадить.

— Он не имеет отношения к моим финансам.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Нет, представь себе, не знаю. Будь так любезен, объясни.

— Между вами что-то есть.

— С чего ты решил? Тоже Руквуд рассказал?

— Нет, сам Крауч. И Мальсибер. И молодой Розье. К тому же, я видел вас собственным глазами — и весьма с близкого расстояния. 

— По некоторым причинам не могу сказать, что я в тот момент хорошо соображал.

— Но он тебе нравится?

— Не особенно.

— То есть вы оказались в одной постели случайно? И не один раз? Может, все происшедшее даже было тебе неприятно? Да? Позволь усомниться.

Внезапно мысль о рассерженном Игоре перестала казаться такой привлекательной, и Северус уже не мог вспомнить, с чего вообще решил поругаться из-за Барти. Он ждал другого — криков, швыряния вещами — а не этого холодного, оскорбленного кипения, которое портило воздух вместо того, чтобы очистить. Игорь обвинял его, и за дело. Инстинктивно Северус отступил и поднял плечи, потому что голос из глубины сознания велел приготовиться к пощечине: он совершил ошибку и будет наказан.

— Это была месть, — пробормотал он наконец. Игорь выглядел удивленным.

— За тот чай?

— За него тоже. И еще за Фенвика.

— Прости?

— Я... я подумал, что между вами что-то есть.

— Бенджамин Фенвик? — переспросил Игорь, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. — Ох, Северус. Никогда и ни за что, он играет на совершенно противоположном конце поля, между нами просто невозможно ничего такого!

— Ну теперь-то я знаю, — глухо ответил Северус, и оба замолчали. 

Потом Игорь снова сел за стол и заклинанием очистил халат от пятен. Он налил себе еще кофе, немного подумал, поднял опрокинутую чашку Северуса и наполнил ее тоже. Северус воспользовался этим безмолвным приглашением и опустился рядом.

— Прости мне мое любопытство, но как ты намереваешься решать свои финансовые проблемы теперь, когда от меня нет никакой помощи?

— Буду варить зелья для других студентов. Сам я на вечеринки не хожу, но Леониус все время то на одной, то на другой... И я как раз подумал, что вчерашнее зелье эйфории наверняка будет пользоваться популярностью. А когда я приобрету известность, можно будет расширить предложение — например, разные бодрящие зелья наверняка с руками оторвут, не говоря уже о повышающих концентрацию внимания.

— Полагаешь, этого хватит?

— Конечно, хватит! — усмехнулся Северус. Лицо Игоря выразило вежливое сомнение, и отпивая кофе, Северус наконец разглядел один из главных камней преткновения. — Подожди... Мы вообще о каких суммах говорим? Не знаю, что вы там в своем швейном кружке надумали, но поскольку информация шла через Леониуса, боюсь, до тебя она добралась в весьма искаженном виде. Мне не хватает денег на оплату аренды за пару месяцев, вот и все. Не то чтобы я по уши залез в долги, — небрежно сказал он, как будто не купался совсем недавно в жалости к самому себе и не страдал от безнадежности. — И небольшое любопытство не повредит, по крайней мере, тогда тебе не придется спрашивать о моих делах у кого-то еще.

— Мне безумно жаль, я...

— Ты все еще собираешься меня бросить?

— Пожалуй, сейчас этот вопрос надо переадресовать тебе.

— Слушай... Ты один из самых пиздецовых собеседников, каких только земля носит. Почему я должен тебя бросить?

— Потому что старые извращенцы вроде меня нужны для того, чтобы платить. 

Это грубое выражение резануло слух, Северус и представить себе не мог, что Игорь способен на такие слова. Он почти увидел, как Леониус, потягивая шампанское, просвещает Игоря: чего молодые любовники хотят от мужчин в возрасте, что нужно от Игоря Северусу и с какой целью тот вообще оказался в его постели... Один лишь взгляд на Игоря ясно дал понять — тот поверил, мать его, каждому слову! Пожалуй, Леониус должен ему куда больше, чем жалкие тридцать галлеонов, он, черт побери, оставит те аметистовые застежки себе и обменяет на деньги при первой же возможности. Скорее всего, Леониус потом набьет ему морду, но, по крайней мере, этот ублюдок перестанет лезть не в свое дело! Игорь сидел, уныло уставившись в свою чашку, и Северус никак не мог найти нужных слов.

Просто невообразимо, что теперь он, Северус, должен убеждать Игоря — словно они находились в какой-то искаженной параллельной реальности, странном мире снов, это не должно быть так, никогда не было, никого никогда не интересовали его чувства. Они не имели значения, его одобрения, не говоря уже о любви, никто не искал. Ко всем чертям, он вообще не умел ничего такого!

— Я никогда не думал о твоем богатстве. Ну, то есть, это было приятно, конечно, что ты всегда платил... и та книга... но, понимаешь, это ведь неважно. Я имею в виду, мне все равно. Это же не меняет... я хочу сказать, я... Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.

— Ты меня прощаешь?

— Угу.

— Северус... Я поступил так только потому, что не хотел тебя потерять, — сказал Игорь и наконец прикоснулся к нему, сжав его ладонь обеими руками. Синие глаза были так полны глубокой грусти и пылающей надежды, что у Северуса чуть сердце не разорвалось. 

— Можешь считать меня эгоистом, гедонистом и кем угодно. Я знал, что так не может продолжаться вечно, но я так к тебе привязался, что не мог потерять...

— Привязался?

— Да. Очень глубоко. Страстно.

— В нашей с тобой ситуации _привязался_ звучит как-то... странновато, — пробормотал Северус, не смея посмотреть Игорю в лицо.

Тишину заполнило негромкое тиканье, за окном пошел снег. Северус знал, что поступает грубо — это же он должен был убеждать и добиваться! — но из них двоих Игорь гораздо лучше обращался со словами, и ему непременно хотелось услышать все прежде, чем он себя опозорит слишком поспешным признанием.

— Северус, ты меня знаешь. Ты знаешь, какие слова я предпочитаю использовать, как хочу говорить, чтобы донести сказанное до слушателя наиболее красиво и утонченно. Ты должен понять, почему некоторые устоявшиеся выражения во всей их простоте мне неприятны — они принижают смысл, скрывающийся за ними, загоняют его в определенную застывшую форму, притворяются, будто могут все объяснить без изъянов, что, на мой взгляд, не должно происходить. Именно поэтому я к тебе именно _привязался_ , с бесчисленными определениями. Но если тебе будет приятно, я скажу на этот раз: Северус, я в тебя влюблен. 

— По-моему, неплохо прозвучало... — Северус упрямо смотрел на колени Игоря. Ему хотелось улыбаться. Было тепло. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым от одного лишь факта собственного существования. Он сильнее сжал ладонь Игоря. — Скажи это снова.

— Я в тебя влюблен.

— Снова.

— Я в тебя влюблен.

— И еще раз...

— И в самый последний раз: я в тебя влюблен. Может быть, у тебя тоже есть что сказать по этому поводу?

— Я еще не настолько успокоился, чтобы признаваться тебе в чувствах, — сказал он, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало холодно и надменно, но попытка полностью провалилась. Игорю, судя по всему, этого хватило, потому что он принялся покрывать горячими поцелуями лоб Северуса, его виски, щеки, дойдя в конце концов до губ. И хотя слов у Северуса не было, на поцелуй он смог ответить как подобает.

— Ты хочешь получить урок танцев сегодня? Можем пойти вечером в «Небесную».

— Уверен, что можешь себе это позволить? — саркастично поинтересовался Северус, приподняв бровь. Игорь недовольно фыркнул.

— Это недостойно.

— У пролетариев не спрашивают. Может, я мог бы из жалости заплатить тебе за урок танцев... Или еще за что-нибудь, — прошептал он, потянувшись к поясу халата. На его счастье, Игорь еще не успел одеться как следует, и Северус тут же перетек со своего стула в его объятия. Целуя Игоря в шею, он вспомнил все многочисленные напитки и обеды, которыми тот угощал его всю осень, и каждый из них приобрел особое значение.

— Хотя твое чувство юмора порой приводит меня в ужас, должен признать, в этом предложении есть свои плюсы, — выдохнул Игорь ему в ухо, скользя руками вниз вдоль его тела.

— Думаешь, это было бы достаточно вежливо?

— Вряд ли. Но я подумал, ты мог бы... заплатить натурой, как вы, британцы, выражаетесь.

— Обещаешь? — Северус на мгновение закрыл глаза, когда руки Игоря добрались до его ягодиц и слегка их сжали. — Я хочу сберечь силы для вечера, тебе придется выполнить всю работу — по-моему, так будет только справедливо.

— Как пожелает молодой господин, — нежно сказал Игорь и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. — Ты знаешь, конечно же, что плату полагается производить вперед?

Северус слабо кивнул.

— И, наверное, догадываешься, что я потребую в качестве вознаграждения?

Северус кивнул еще раз. Он снова вспомнил полученную от Игоря книгу и подумал, от чего тому пришлось отказаться, чтобы ее купить — наверное, тот фолиант стоил столько же, сколько Игорь тратил на собственную библиотеку за месяц или за два, — и ему безумно захотелось сказать нужные слова. Хотя это было чертовски трудно. Почти невозможно, из его губ это прозвучало бы просто глупо. Крутя слова в уме, пытаясь заставить их сложиться во рту, он наконец понял, что имел в виду Игорь, когда говорил о устоявшихся выражениях, которые принижают смысл. Это звучало глупо, потому что было слишком мало.

— Я... ну... я, наверное, тоже к тебе привязался, — выдавил он наконец, и глаза Игоря замерцали, как безоблачное северное небо, когда тот поднес его руку к губам и страстно поцеловал.

— С бесчисленными определениями?

— Да. С чертовой кучей бесчисленных определений.


End file.
